


Common Sense and Camping Tents

by thefallingdead



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling, Did I really just type that, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Field Trip, Flirting, Frenemies, Making Out, Protective Ricky Bowen, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug, Sad Ricky Bowen, Seblos, Sharing a Bed, Summer Camp, Teasing, Teen Romance, Third Wheel, bad boy, forest, good girl, hsmtmts, one bed trope, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingdead/pseuds/thefallingdead
Summary: It’s common sense not to leave the two alone together unattended. It’s common knowledge that Ricky and Nini just don’t get along.All Nini wanted was a peaceful and educational experience at the- what was it called again- Weber River. Ricky Bowen? Not so much.The one where, during a Field Trip, Ricky and Nini end up having to share a room together. For two whole weeks. In a cabin in the middle of a forest.In which E.J loses his shirt (purposely), Natalie loses her emotional support hamster (again) and Mr Mazzara loses his mind.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Carlos Rodriguez/E.J Caswell, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky x Nini - Relationship, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 226
Kudos: 290





	1. On the Bus but want to get off the Bus

“Are all y’all ready to rumble?!” Ms Jenn enthused, shifting her weight from foot to foot at the front of the bus. If it weren’t for the pink clipboard in her grasp she would have fist pumped the air/the roof. 

I could bet on it! 

Thirty pairs of groggy, half lidded eyes stared back at her. Technically twenty nine; Kourtney had since dozed off on Nini’s shoulder. 

Their limbs were weak, their hair unbrushed, their features sullen. No, the students hadn’t come back from the war; It was 6am on a Monday morning. 

They exuded despair. Or in Carlos’ case, exuded ‘Victoria’s Secret Pure Seduction Body Mist’ and despair. 

“I think this Field Trip will be a- what’s the word- _unique_ opportunity to bond with your ‘peers from other years’!” She clasped her hands together excitedly. “See what I did there? Like brother from another mothe- anywho-“ 

EJ and Gina twisted around in their bus seats to share a look with Nini, eyebrows raised. EJ had already stood on a freshman student in his battle to get a seat towards the back. Gina had probably killed one. 

A cough disrupted Ms Jenn’s pep talk. Read: monologue. 

“Field Trip has ‘ _fun_ ’ connotations, Jennifer.” Mr Mazzara interrupted matter of factly, as he boarded the bus. “This is a Geographical Investigation on Meander Presence in a River.” He deadpanned, straightening his tie as she (like the students) watched on blankly. 

“Okay then!” It was not okay. “I just need to take the attendance for the _Geographical_ _Investigation_.” She mouthed Field Trip afterwards before calling out the role, yawns punctuating the students answers. 

Nini settled down further against the scratchy seat material after answering for her and Kourtney, determined to get a bit of shut eye during the two hour long journey. 

“Ricky?” 

She was up. 

“Ricky Bowen? Is Ricky Bowen here?” Ms Jenn tapped her pen against the side of her clipboard as she wandered down the aisle, her beady eyes searching. And it wouldn’t surprise anyone if she whipped out an old magnifying glass prop too. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.’ Nini’s eyes rolled to the Heavens as loud cuss ridden music blasted from a loudspeaker somewhere outside the bus. Where he should stay. 

Ricky’s messy mop of curly brown hair was seen before he was as he and his hoodie covered mates shoved each other roughly up the stairs of the bus. 

The students hadn’t even reached the forest destination and Nini had already encountered animals. 

“Shit sorry uh- there was traffic?” He shot a grin towards Ms Jenn, charismatic as always. 

“Oh please, there hasn’t been traffic here since the 2002 Winter Olympics” Carlos muttered to Nini across the way who hummed in response. The pair watched the group of lads race down the aisle to the back of the bus. 

Nini tucked her knees up against the back of Gina’s seat to avoid losing them. Gina held on that bit tighter to her weave. 

“Fuck off outta here.” One of them boomed at some ashen faced sophomores who had nabbed the row of back seats, making heads turn. 

Nini recognised them from last years play and shot them a sympathising smile as they Usain Bolted to the front. ‘They should seriously try out for Track.’ 

“Fucking Theatre Freaks.” 

Nini watched in disdain as Ricky’s head tipped back, chuckling at his friends insult. He disregarded Mr Mazzara’s instruction to sit down as the (rusty) bus engine rumbled to life. 

“I’d prefer the dogs on the street as company over them.” Carlos hissed and Seb nodded along, carefully taking the mascara wand from his hands before he turned it into a shuriken.

“That reminds me! I volunteered last weekend with the Animal Rescue and met the cutest Bichon Frise.” Ashlyn piped up, her yellow raincoat pretty much summing up her personality.

Nini’s red jacket pretty much summing her inner feelings. And her rash on her thighs due to these seats. 

...

Nini’s pursed lips grew into a smile as Big Red turned from his seat next to Ashlyn to smack one of his obnoxiously loud friends over the head. Wasted. Literally. 

At the sound of Nini’s giggle Ricky’s eyes snapped over to hers. 

“Yo Nini! What’s up?” his usual infuriatingly cheeky grin formed. Like the bread mould on her old science project. Which he had destroyed. 

Nini didn’t want to give him the time of day (or more so- dawn) and merely plugged her earphones in. Sharply, the brunette angled her body forward with a ‘humph’. 

It was probably for the better for the dozed off students that Nini hadn’t seen the cocky smirk on Ricky’s face at her reaction. 

Her plaits probably whacked Kourtney in the forehead with the force of her turning but Kourt’s ongoing snores signalled her obliviousness. 

It wasn’t often East High funded these sorts of trips, usually it was out of the parents pockets. Principal ‘Greedy’ Griffin probably wanted to impress the school inspectors (and get Ricky and his bunch out of the school for the two weeks). Or maybe it was out of the kindness of his heart- nah. 

“We’re all in this together-“ Ms Jenn and the rest of the theatre kids tried to start a singalong as they reached the halfway mark to their destination. However, the (purposefully loud) laughter and crude jokes originating from the back of the bus soon drowned them out. Carlos wouldn’t mind drowning them out at the Great Salt Lake. 

All Nini wanted was a peaceful and educational experience at the- what was it called again- Weber River. Ricky Bowen? Not so much. 


	2. Last Minute Changes and First Time Roommates

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Broadway.” Carlos accompanied his reply with a grimace as he narrowly avoided a puddle. 

Mr Mazzara merely sighed, lugging the equipment and Kourtney’s extra suitcase further up the muddy incline to the cabins. The equipment needed for proving meanders also proved his physical strength. Or lack thereof. 

The bus had left. A part of Carlos’ soul and possibly the heel of his red Wellington boot had left too. Driver Henry had just abandoned the students on a dirty trail! 

Horrid Henry. 

It was like it was straight out of a horror movie- or maybe he just thought that because _Lily_ wasn’t wearing makeup today. 

Looming trees laced the path on both sides, enveloping them in an array of bushes, bark, and birds. And beasts. And he wasn’t just talking about the jocks on steroids. 

Nature surrounded them. 

Carlos would much rather be surrounded by men. 

The majority of the students and Ms Jenn had since trekked further ahead up the steep path. Ricky and his group, of course, loitered even further behind too. 

It meant if Carlos lost his balance (again) he’d have to latch onto Mr Mazzara or E.J’s shoulder for balance. And he’d rather latch onto a wild cat or a grizzly bear. 

“Wait those aren’t actually around these parts, right?’ 

“As much as I appreciate the help carrying the equipment E.J-“ Mr Mazzara looked pointedly at Carlos “-Ms Jenn is assigning people to their cabin rooms as we speak.” 

E.J continued flexing his muscles as he carried the boxes and flashing his award winning smile. Until he got too cocky and the lid of the freezer box popped open. 

‘It was a minced steak. Or at least it certainly is minced now-who the hell brings a steak to glamping?’ 

The jock shrugged at an unpleased Mr Mazzara and trudged on. 

‘I’m not a celebrity, _yet_ , but get me out of here’ 

...

The tanned boy held his breath as he passed through the wooden doorway and the billowing vape from one of Ricky’s mates. 

‘I mean are you auditioning for the role of the fog machine in a haunted house or? Newflash Chad, it’s September.’

Carlos eyed up the cosy rustic lake cabin interior, one of two, connected to the larger cabin across the way by a pier thing. 

It wasn’t a Beverly Hills Hotel and it certainly wasn’t the Ritz but it’ll do. 

“Ashlyn. Ashlyn, no” 

“Why are you talking to Ashlyn like she’s a misbehaving Shitzu?” Carlos choked out as he popped up beside a tense (understatement) looking Nini. 

“Ashlyn here,” Nini cocked her hand towards the smiling girl “-wants to bunk with Big Red on the sly instead of me.”

Carlos, in the midst of wiping the condensation from his knockoff Gucci shades, ‘ooh’ed suggestively. “Maybe _Big_ _Red_ will live up to his name?” 

“No! Not ooh. More like ew-“

“-That was a good one.”

“Thank you Carlos. Ashlyn wants me to swap places with Big Red. Making none other than _Ricky Bowen_ my roommate!” Nini exclaimed, exasperation evident in her voice and humidity evident in her messy braid. “He was moved from the other cabin to this one, away from his friends in case they’d mess about. Or torch said cabin.”

“Ashlyn, no.” Carlos crossed his arms and fully faced the girl. Her mouth struggled to form words let alone sentences as the pair stared her down intimidatingly. 

“Don’t you dare- don’t you-“ Nini’s warning was interrupted as Ashlyn pulled out her go-to pout paired with puppy dog eyes. 

“Ashlyn, sweetie, Nini is our friend.” Carlos said slowly, holding her by the shoulders. “If you make our friend bunk with Ricky Bowen then she will go to jail for manslaughter and she’s scrawny and will be used as a shank. Do you _want_ our friend to be used as a shank?” 

Carlos narrowed his eyes at her. 

Ashlyn merely widened her eyes. 

“Y’all better listen before Ms Jenn _becomes_ her emotional support coyote” Seb gave them both a nudge, tilting his head towards the teacher. 

“Alright guys and dolls! I’m repeating myself one more time and one more time only. My voice is gone from this gig I did at the weekend- anyways!” Ms Jenn bopped to the top of the winding wooden staircase. 

Nini, having already listened attentively to the teachers instructions the first time, took the opportunity to look around. 

The log cabin was simplistic in its design. Probably so that the Air BnB owner wouldn’t have to worry about people stealing their furniture. 

Ricky and his gang were currently making use of the sturdy wooden roof beams, attempting pulls ups for absolutely no reason, exposing both their immaturity and lack of upper arm strength. 

Her frown deepened further as he shot a wink her way. Nini pursed her lips and quickly diverted her attention to the chandelier, stone fireplace, antlered reindeer head trophies and basically anything that WASNT in his general direction. 

‘Don’t let the vegans see that.’ 

“You think you’ve got it bad with Ricky? I’m roomies with E.J. Pray for me.” Carlos all but whimpered. He wouldn’t even be able to put up a fight for the top bunk bed. He’s the bottom already, he just knows it. 

“Ms Jenn is the basket case- excuse me- basket HOLDER. All phones are to be put on airplane mode,-“

“So you guys can fly! We need to disconnect with WiFi to reconnect with nature” Ms Jenn accompanied Mr Mazzara’s instructions with a wings hand gesture.

He side-eyed her. 

“-Turned off and placed into the basket. Parents and guardians can contact myself or Ms Jenn anytime.Any student found to be in possession of a mobile phone, smart watch or otherwise will be sent home. This environment needs to conducive with learning guys-“ 

Nini took the opportunity to carry on whispering with Ashlyn, the audible chorus of groans by other students as her cover. 

“Ashlyn, look I love you and Big Red, I do! But I’m not rooming with him.” Nini sighed out, clutching her backpack adamantly.

The adorable pout only served to irritate Nini further. 

“You gotta stop looking at me like that Ash because I’m not doing it. Simple as. Get that through your head! I’m _never_ being roommates with Ricky Bowen!” 

...

“So we’re roommates huh?” 

Nini bit her lip to avoid snapping at the boy cockily leaning against the doorway. She merely continued folding the contents of her backpack into the wooden drawers. HE had yet to unpack, his unzipped backpack and its contents strewn around the small room. 

“Seems so.” She plastered on a smile, bracing herself, before turning and walking over to greet him. 

‘Injection, but make it lethal.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this situation will end up?
> 
> If you would like to find out more about Ricky and Nini roommate situation will play out then please let me know and I will update as soon as possible 💖 But most importantly stay safe. 
> 
> I got some news today and I just want to write and take my mind off of it! If anyone is finding times tough please don’t be afraid to pop up for a chat! I’ve never met such nicer people in any other fandom. 🌸


	3. Splinters and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is love brewing? Or is that just Carlos’ morning coffee.

His inquisitive eyes drifted down her (hoodie and shorts covered) frame unabashedly as she approached him. Nini’s ear tips burned scarlet. Because of her new Helix piercing. 

She wasted no time in slyly handing him Ashlyn’s key, keeping skin to skin contact to a minimum and keeping an eye out in case Ms Jenn was still patrolling the landing. Or performing on it. 

Ricky looked over her short self to the window on the left side of the double bed. It had a radiator, socket and nightstand beneath it too. It was silent as her eyes followed his sight path. 

“I’m taking the left side.” 

“I only sleep on the left.” 

A wild scramble ensued and Nini dropped her half folded rainjacket as the pair battled it out in an attempt to reach the left side of the bed. The slippery wooden floor and their (obligatory) fluffy socks was a hindrance, not a help. 

Like dollarstore setting powder.

Limbs flailed in all directions and the two possibly pulled some illegal moves in their shoving of one another. The wooden bed frame creaked in disagreement as the pair fell onto the mattress. 

‘Memory foam. Nice touch!’ 

Nini used her slightness to her advantage. With a swift jab she dug her bony elbow into Ricky’s side. Nini hid her satisfaction under the pretense of patting out the wrinkles on the bedsheet as he soon gawked up at her from his place on the floor. 

Bruised ego? Check

Newly bruised elbow? Also check. 

“Fuck, chill alright?” He brushed off the dust from his sweatpants and stood up, scowling at her. “I’ll take the right then. How ‘bout you calm your tits eh?” 

Her mouth dropped open at his vulgarity as she watched shove his backpack beneath the bed. 

“How about- oh I don’t know- NO?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot” Ricky fake mused with a sarcastic tone. “You don’t have any.” 

X marks the spot on his forehead where Nini whacked him with her pillow. A swollen bump marks it too. 

...

“Hey girl...how you holdin’ up?” Kourtney made eye contact with Nini in the bathroom mirror as the girl shuffled inside the next morning. 

Despite the fact that the single source of lighting (a swaying bulb) was dim, anyone and their mother could see Nini’s eyebags. 

The look her best friend sent her way gave her her answers. 

“Not good huh?” Kourt scooped out some Argon Oil to lay her edges as Nini began furiously brushing her teeth. 

‘Hello dentist appointment’ 

“No,” She garbled out. “He tosses and turns so much in bed. Like a pancake in a pan.” Nini spat out her words and her toothpaste making Kourtney lean back in distaste. She patted her shoulder nonetheless. At a safe no-spit-zone distance. 

“Stop, you’re making me hungry. Alls I brought with me is pot noodles.” Ashlyn called out from behind the frosted shower glass, her voice bouncing off the cream tiled walls. 

“And Ricky somehow snuck his iPod into the room, using it while I was trying to sleep.” Nini sighed out. She took a second to wash her face. 

“It was like when someone holds a flashlight up to their face during a scary story except his face was scarier than the story.” 

Gina peeked her head around the door at the muted commotion inside and popped inside. 

“Hey Gi.” Nini sighed out. 

“You two have had beef since I came here-“ Gina loosely wrapped her arms around Nini from behind, swaying her to get a smile. “Maybe this Geographical Investigation will be an opportunity to learn about the fascinating meanders-“

Gina grinned smugly as she coaxed a laugh out of Nini. 

“And _maybe_ you and Ricky could learn how to _not_ be at each others throats?” 

“Yeah! Kinda like a feed two birds with the one scone sort of thing?” Ashlyn chirruped up as she wrapped herself in a towel and ducked into one of the bathroom cubicles to change. 

“I was more so going with a kill two birds with the one stone but yeah, that works too.” Gina deadpanned. She patted Nini’s bedhead hairdo fondly. Her confident tone almost had Nini convinced. Keyword: Almost. 

“Maybe his whole immature act is really just that, an act.”

...

Ricky was in the process of putting a banana down the sink food processor.

Ashlyn stood by with Big Red, the pair were too busy bent over in laughter for her to eat the apple in her hand. She couldn’t breathe as he took the apple from her.

‘Is the Apple next?’ Nini thought with an inner eye roll. She observed them through the stair railing as she (and her mountain boots) clomped down the staircase.

The kitchen was alive with half awake students bustling about. They ransacked the cupboards. They raided the fridge. They guarded their cereals and porridge and whatnot in their arms with their lives (and whatever clean jam+butter knives were left). 

“Morning,” She greeted, sliding a coffee next to Carlos and sliding in beside him on the large table bench. The early rising students and the one girl with scoliosis had nabbed the actual dining chairs with backs on the opposite side. 

“Oh my god, I can LITERALLY see your halo!” He gratefully grasped the mug, warming up his hands. Of course East High would be too stingy to pay for a place with proper heating. 

‘Seriously. Have these people never heard of underfloor heating? I’ll be underground with hypothermia’

Occasionally Nini’s knee would bump into Ricky’s lanky leg. He had adamantly took the chair at the foot of the table. This caused them both to scowl at one another and try pit the blame on each other. Carlos and Seb took turns settling them. 

“A porridge for my prodigy!” Big Red cooed at Ashlyn, sending a warning look towards Ricky as he sat down. 

“Can you keep your bony knees away from me?” 

“Can _you_ keep your giraffe legs away from _me_? Thanks.” 

Ricky leant forward, nabbing a corner off her breakfast. “So _Panini_ , which of the seven dwarves are you today? Grumpy?” He whispered lowly. 

Nini scoffed, straightening up her posture on the bench and angling her body (and plate) to face Carlos. 

He was pale as he stirred his coffee. Which was a problem because he’s Latino and all. 

Nini tried her level best to focus despite Ricky annoyingly prodding her at random intervals. Carlos told her all about how E.J sleeps shirtless and how “Carlos is just not able for that right now.”

“Nina and Carlos!” Ms Jenn suddenly scolded from the staircase. The pairs heads turned to the teacher immediately, practically snapping off. Ricky licked his bottom lip to hide his satisfied smile as the girl flushed in embarrassment. 

“You guys have to ‘focus on me’ as Ariana Grande says. Especially today! Mr Mazzara walkie talkied me to say that the river rapids were especially fast today.”

“Like E.J when he’s out on the field.” Carlos sighed out dreamily making Nini nudge him, Gina kick him and Seb just look at him. 

“We’re all in this together so we all have to look out for each other!” She stressed, looking at each student individually.  She ignored the fact that Ricky and Nini had started a back and forth elbow shove war. Or maybe she just didn’t see it- Ms Jenn had forgot her glasses. Always a spectacle. 

“There‘s no ‘I’ in team!” 

“But there _is_ an ‘I’ in spotlight. Which is where I belong” Carlos’ commentary broke the ice and brought the mood up in the cabin and the students shared a laugh. 

That brought a smile to Ms Jenn’s face that did. 

“There’s also a ‘WE’ in Weber River!”

The blonde teacher was quite proud of herself for thinking of that one. Ashlyn’s sole laugh from the corner also boosted her confidence. 

“What are y’all waiting for then? There’s sixteen minutes left to finish breakkie then follow the path to the river! There’s signs! I hope.”

Ricky just stirred his cereal (CocoPops) around as the other students chatter picked back up. They had been sitting there for so long that the milk had turned chocolate. 

Eventually he grew bored listening to Kourtney’s banter with Howie (they had ignored his ‘Howie are you this morning?’ liner.). And as much as he didn’t want to bug the fawning couple he sauntered over to Big Red and Ashlyn. 

Nini found her eyes drifting over to Ricky as he did the typical boy thing of hitting the doorway into the living room. 

He clearly wasn’t able to hang up his clothes in the wardrobe but he was able to hang out of the wooden ceiling beams. Again. 

Ricky straightened his arms to get a steadier grasp as he easily entered their conversation. Last night he had been so on edge about not touching Nini that he slept with his arms hanging off the bed. Cramps and pins and needles were a go. 

This made the hem of his grey t-shirt to rise up a tiny bit. 

Ashlyn was yapping on about God only knows. He tried to hone in and actually listen but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

Ricky’s hazel eyes flickered around the room till they landed on Nini. Her eyes were trained onto his exposed torso. Now it was his turn to flush. 

“Ah shit. Splinter.” He jumped back down to his feet under that pretence to which the brunette (and Carlos) looked away. Ricky put on whole showof wincing and checking his finger only to find out Red and Ashlyn were too caught up with one another to notice. 

‘Maybe I should try out for this years musical- Nah.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to try manifest a buspool karaoke and a Joshua live for next week! The talent of writers on here and the AU’s on Twitter blow my mind! It’s keeps me going till more content is released omg! 🌸 
> 
> If you have any feedback (good or not so good) I would love to hear it! 
> 
> Stay safe 💖


	4. Tents & Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky & Nini face their very first task together this morning. Someone make sure security is on standby.

“Being fashionably late is _my_ thing, Ricky.” Carlos sighed out as Ricky waded over to the students. 

Nini’s eyebrows knitted together as she took in Ricky’s soaked clothes. Somewhere downstream she could hear Mr Mazzara berating Ricky’s friends for messing about in the water. Their obnoxious and adamant backtalk floated upstream. As did their cigarette buds. And Sebastian who was doing a back-float. 

The rushing water of the river had since drenched her leggings despite rolling them up and Nini didn’t want to even think about what uncomfortable collection of silt, twigs and riverbed pebbles that had taken home in her boot. 

“What, uh, what are we meant to do with this?” Ricky stabilised himself on a nearby tree branch as Carlos handed him the opposite end of a metal measuring tape _thing_ from the equipment basket. 

“We need to measure the width of the river at ten equidistant intervals” Nini relayed Mr Mazzara’s instruction and focused on holding the tape steady at the top of the water. Ricky was too busy sending his friends the middle finger. 

Delightful. 

“Got it.” Ricky didn’t get it. 

The rest of the activity went about as smoothly as Big Red’s crunchy peanut butter sandwich. He had to forgo the jelly aspect because of course he was allergic to that over peanuts. Figures. 

Ms Jenn wandered about on the slippery banks on the unfenced side of the river. She swatted away mosquitos. She also swatted away Mr Mazzara under the pretence of mosquitos. Acting!

Carlos, her aid, gave each student a moment under his umbrella as the chilling breeze drizzling rain still escaped through the thick green(ish) trees overhead. 

The Latino leaned against one of the equipment boxes after slipping for what seems like the tenth time. Seriously. Last time was a near concussion near a bunch of rocks and had Carlos humming ‘Yes my God, he loves me oh! Because the bible told me so!’ before he caught his footing. 

Further up the river, past the bickering Ricky and Nini, you could see fields knitted together by hedges and fences and looming mountain faces. And the sunshine yellow M of a McDonalds. 

He wasn’t lovin’ it. 

...

Between the light rain, Nini’s random flicks of her hair (weapon) over her shoulder and his curls, Ricky was soon finding his vision compromised as he followed her. They were looking for a non ‘slip and break your face and bank account’ route back up onto the banks to record their results. 

The pair were both in out-of-it states today. Ricky had snuck back it at some ungodly hour of the morning after hanging out with his mates and had woken Nini. His muddy footprints still decorated their bedroom flooring. Interior Designing 101. 

Nini could barely focus on the second task; studying the transport strength of the meander due to its bend. 

‘Maybe it could carry him away.’

A small shriek left Nini’s mouth as she stumbled over a branch on the riverbed. 

Karma. 

This, right here, is why she doesn’t venture into these woods very often. That and the ‘Breaking Bad’ type crimes committed here that were constantly on the news. 

She froze as Ricky’s large hands held her hips from behind, steadying her. 

“I’ve got it. Thanks.” Nini bit out and shrugged away from him making him raise his hands innocently. His boyish grin nearly had her fooled. Nini latched onto the grooved bark of a nearby tree and climbed up. 

Ricky’s eyes couldn’t help but wander down her body. Because I mean her legs WERE shaking like jello. Yeah. 

Mr Mazzara had proudly set up a (wonky) cream tent for students to write up their results from the soaked sheets onto pristine copies. 

He laminated them himself using his very own hand-crafted laminator! (Robotics Club, Room 15, Every Tuesday at lunchtime).

The brown curl, plastered against his forehead, tickled his nose as he crawled into the tent. He huffed and puffed like he was straight out of that Three Little Pigs Tale but the curl was persistently stable. Like their brick house against the wolf. 

Ricky couldn’t use his hands. One, because they were numb from the cold and two because river water is dirty. (Yes, he had left a mucky mark on Nini’s blue raincoat). 

“Okay. You can call them out and I’ll take them down.” Nini ‘suggested’ as she sat down on a free spot on the plastic tarp. She sat Indian Style/Criss Cross Apple Sauce, trying not to bump her boot against another students leg. 

Lily, competitive as ever, turned her back rather obviously, the blonde freshman shielding her obtained results. 

Ricky’s unusual silence made her look up. Nini badly stifled a laugh as she watched him use his elbow, his breath, his shoulder, his breath again to make the curl budge. His nose scrunched in annoyance. 

His frame became more tense with each passing second and a low growl escaped his throat. 

Or at least she hoped it was from him- you never know with Lily. 

A sigh left her mouth and she let go of the cardboard backed writing pad. Her fingers twitched in her lap in uncertainty. 

‘Would it be weird if I-?’ 

“Fuck sake. Uh eight and a half meters is the first one.” He snapped out, admitting defeat. 

Curls: 1

Bowen: 0 

Ricky bit back a sigh as more curls made themselves at home against his soaked forehead until, that is, he didn’t need to anymore when Nini’s small hand reached out to push them back gently. 

Silently, the brunette used her fingers to softly scrape the curls away, scratching his scalp slightly to keep them in place. 

“There! Now you can focus.” She murmured. 

Ricky sat, mouth agape, watching her as her eyes focused on his hair before her hand dropped down not so delicately to her side with a plop. She looked even tinier than usual in her rainjacket and leggings. But don’t let that fool you. 

A touch like that from Nini felt almost alien. He was used to the bumps, shoves and pokes that the pair usually shared in classrooms or corridors. Not this. If you asked the teen to count the amount of rough interactions he had with her he would need AT LEAST a dozen more hands. But for interactions like that? He’d need just one finger. 

Nini’s pointed cough disrupted his wave of thought and he muttered a quick thanks (to which she shrugged off) amongst the next few calculations. 

“That’s it.” Ricky said as she looked up at him questioningly. “We just gotta get the average width by addin’ them all and dividing by ten. I just don’t have my calcula-“ 

“Seven meters.” She interrupted, tapping her pen against her chin. 

“Freaky Math Girl.” 

“Shush.” 

... 

“Get your foot out of my face. I’d like to NOT have to fumigate the room tonight.” 

Ricky merely grinned and kicked her shoulder again lightly, continuing to twiddle his pen. The pair were laying on the bed with her head on the pillow and his head at the foot of the bed. She’d rather it be at the foot of a guillotine but we won’t get into that. 

“What problems did we encounter today?” Nini wondered aloud before scribbling down some ideas in her workbook. 

“I just wrote down your name and left it at that.” Ricky groaned out, stretching. 

“I wrote down ‘Our results may be inaccurate due to the river rapids which made it harder to get a steady reading’ and yeah.” 

“I suppose that works too.” 

Sleepy chatter of the days events and the sound of racing footsteps floated in under the door from the landing and bounced off the birch panelled walls. Students were scrambling to get ready for bed for the early start tomorrow morning. 

Or maybe Natalie Bagley’s emotional support hamster had escaped again. He was vicious. 

“Lights out you two!” Ms Jenn suddenly called out, fiddling with the doorknob. Her bunny slippers and light footsteps didn’t signal her presence. 

Ricky and Nini sat up and jumped even further apart, looking at one another like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Say something!” Nini hissed out, afraid of blowing their cover if she spoke any higher. She gently placed her workbook onto her nightstand. 

“Uh fuck uh-“ He fumbled over his words, staring blankly at the door where Ms Jenn’s shadow could be seen. “Okay Ms Jenn! Goodnight!” He squeaked out in a high pitched girlish tone that eerily resembled Ashlyn’s voice to a T. 

As she padded away Ricky turned to face Nini who was biting her gums in order to keep in a giggle. 

“Don’t tell a soul.” He replied, deepening his voice. “Here.” He threw a pair of gardening gloves at her which she failed to catch before they whacked her. ”Ashlyn mentioned at dinner that you forgot to pack yours and I have a second pair.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he got up to turn off the light. 

A sudden darkness blanketed the room aside from the moonlight seeping in the window and the hallway light under the door. 

“Oh, thanks Ricky.” Her tone was curious but she did mean it. “I’ll give them back after the whole plant examining thing tomorrow. Remind me if I forget!” Nini never forgets. 

It was silent for a while aside from the sound of fabric and zippers as Ricky put on a warmer pyjama top from the wardrobe. 

“You excited about that?” He questioned 

Nini pursed her lips as she stared up at the ceiling, the whites of her eyes slightly visible. She diverted them away from his outline in respect. And because she got shy

“Yeah, I suppose. If the education career doesn’t work out I wouldn’t mind being a horticulturist.” She confessed. 

“A horni-what?” Ricky spluttered out. 

“HORTI-culturist. Someone who works with plants! It sort of started when I started playing this Animal Crossing game as a kid. It’s relaxing and besides nature is _kinda_ cool” 

Nini’s brows knitted together as a small laugh escaped his mouth. 

“What’s so funny?” She questioned and she could see him shrug in the darkness as Ricky closed the drawers. 

“I just thought of you as like- as like a cop or something” 

Nini rolled her eyes, not necessarily in an annoyed way. The follow up silence was kinda awkward but not really. This was the first time the two had had a proper conversation that surpassed the usual sharing of insults and teasing. 

It was something new. 

“Anyways..I better get to sleep.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah. Night Nini.” Ricky was closing up the final few drawers and ACTUALLY folding his clothes away. 

Nini murmured a quiet ‘Night’ back before sinking into her pillow, curling up beneath the floral duvet. She wasn’t going to let him take all the blankets tonight, nuh uh. Her tired eyes soon closed. Her sore muscles were having a field day as she basked in the comfyness and quietne- 

The creaking of the bed springs occurred as Ricky climbed noisily onto the bed, knocking his knee against her hip. 

‘Hello, osteoporosis.’ 

Nini’s eyes snapped shut again as he settled down with a grunt. She dug her cheek further against her pillow, trying to find the same comfy spot and ‘drifting off’ feeling. 

His lower back slightly brushed against hers, and her long hair was definitely tickling the back of his neck, but honestly neither had a very strong desire to move away. Too worn out from the days trekking, I suppose. 

It was peaceful then, the only sounds being the gentle hooting of (hopefully) owls, rustling of forest trees and ripples of water from the nearby lake. Peace. Tranquility. Silen- 

“Hey Nini could you pass me over my iPod charger?” 

Or she could use this pillow to smother him. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Ricky & Nini are slowly but surely getting closer. Is it a ‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer sort of way’ or? 
> 
> I hope everyone’s well! I ended up scrapping my chapters of this as I’d like to make whatever readers I have a bit more involved in how they want the story to go? My technology smart friend showed me how to put polls on my Instagram. How did I not know how to put polls on my Instagram? 
> 
> Any kudos and comments (good or critiques) are always loved and appreciated. I didn’t think I’d have to say this but please no Gina bashing! Comments like that, similar to last nights two, will be deleted. And I will get Carlos to delete you too. 
> 
> Stay safe!   
> Love ye, Ella 💖


	5. Game Nights & Guitars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky’s not necessarily feeling like a fully functional wheel on the tricycle. Nah. He’s feeling like a third wheel around Ashlyn and Big Red. He just needs a distraction.

The awkward air that had previously shrouded the cabin had since dissipated by dinner the next evening. 

Instead replaced by the formation of inside jokes, laughter and communication. And he, Ricky, had seemingly been replaced by Ashlyn. 

“What’s up dude?” He greeted, sitting on the armchair of the velvet green sofa as Ashlyn vacated Red’s lap. The armchair was on its last life with all the threads but it would have to do as others took up the sofa. 

He didn’t know any of them apart from a few familiar faces around the school. Most were theatre kids and his friends did _not_ hang out with theatre kids. 

Nini shot Ricky a tiny smile as she passed them over the sweets bowl before delving into a conversation with Kourtney at the dinner table. 

It was hard to associate this Nini with the usual school Nini. She looked cute? Bundled up in some Penguin onesie.

‘Did I seriously just think that?’ 

“Just chillin’ like a villain.” Red joked. It was quiet afterwards. Big Red leaned forward to try see the television screen. Their usual ease of conversation just wasn’t there. 

Ricky messed around with his hoodie strings trying to think up of something to say. 

“Want one?” He offered out the bowl, stealing a handful for himself. 

“Nah man, my blood sugar is through the roof tonight! Ashlyn says I’m sweet enough as I am.” Big Red grinned dopily, tapping his feet to the rhythm of the movie opening. 

“Speak of the devil.” Ricky muttered under his breath as she danced back over to them. He almost felt bad as she smiled at him cheerily. Keyword: Almost. 

“Do you want to hang out upstairs? You said something about cat videos or some shit?” Ricky suggested, trying to appear unfazed at the public display of affection now occurring. 

He was happy for his best friend, really he was; But right here right now he wished they’d take a long walk off the short pier outside the window. They’d probably walk off of it in tandem. 

Big Red looked from Ricky to Ashlyn guiltily as if he was spectating a ping pong tournament. Ricky knew the answer before his best friend even opened his mouth. Same old, same old. 

“I’m sorry bro. It’s just I promised Ash-“

“Nah, I get it. It’s all cool. Catch you later?” Ricky interrupted. He forced a smile onto his face and drummed his thighs before getting up. He didn’t bother to wait for an answer. 

They were about to watch ‘The Greatest Showman’ anyways and that just wasn’t realistic. 

Ricky felt sort of empty- despite devouring his Ramen noodles earlier. The growing realisation that he didn’t have anyone else to talk to even just for a moment was kinda shitty. 

...

“And Howie was like ‘You have an eye for fashion. Maybe you should dress me someday’ and I was like ‘Maybe I should _undress_ you someday’ except I didn’t say that out loud I just said okay and sashayed away and- girl are you even listening?” Kourtney cut herself off as she noticed Nini’s dazed look. 

She followed her sight path to their staircase where Ricky was stomping up, head bent down.

“And then we robbed a bank.” She crossed her arms waiting for an answering, hitching her eyebrows and pursing her full lips. 

“Oh really? That’s so cute Kourt.” The brunette cooed half heartedly. 

“Okay!” Kourtney grabbed her shoulders, turning her body fully around. Nini’s shocked expression would have made her laugh if it weren’t for the clear worry in her eyes.“What is going on girl?” 

“What do you mean?” Nini questioned, enjoying the heat radiating from the nearby by fireplace. And not enjoying Kourtney’s stare radiating into the side of her face/her very soul. 

“You’ve been eying up that boy all evening.” Kourtney said in a duh tone. 

She lowered her voice, twiddling one of her ringlets playfully. “Is he on your ‘to do’ list or something?” Kourtney whispered and the scowl she got was worth it. 

Ricky was just- Nini couldn’t really explain it. Off, today? He just wasn’t himself. 

Quiet and Ricky didn’t go together in the same sentence. 

Nini and Ricky also didn’t go together in the same (prison) sentence. 

When he stole her carrot sticks at dinnertime and she told him to stop, he actually stopped! Unheard of. 

Howie came along in the nick of time, dragging Kourtney up to some Disney Karaoke thing happening on the pier. 

Nini knew Kourtney wouldn’t be able to let it go, however. 

It wasn’t long before Nini got bored of the board games. Her friends continued playing on the rug and couch in front of the fire. 

Thankfully they didn’t notice as she nonchalantly (read: obviously) clambered up the stairs. 

... 

Nini took her time to run her eyes and fingers over the various paintings and photographs decorating the landing walls. 

She ran the pads of her fingers across a bumpy oil painting of a waterfall. ‘Actually on the other hand I PROBABLY shouldn’t touch that’ 

Some of them were just meaningless model pictures that came with the frames whereas others were clearly personal to the owner themselves. It was pretty cool! 

She could spend forever just wandering around looking at knickknacks- is that a guitar? 

Softly and with careful tiptoe footsteps Nini followed the sound of the strumming. Her heart did a bit of parkour in her chest as she spotted Ricky perched on her side of the bed, his guitar in his hand. 

‘I didn’t know he was left handed?’ 

Nini quietly pushed the door open as he continued playing, humming for a bit before scribbling down some chords or something in his copybook. 

She was enjoying this. 

The birds outside the open window chirping along at random intervals seemed to agree. 

“You never told me you played?” She remarked softly with a questioning lilt. 

Ricky gulped, ceasing playing immediately. Damn it! His eyes followed as she went over to her drawer, under the guise of needing a hair tie. 

“You never asked.” He shrugged simply and moved his guitar aside with such care that she previously didn’t think he was capable of. 

‘He once chucked his skateboard out the window of second period. Then jumped out it himself to ditch class.’ 

The tension in the room grew palpable as she sat beside him on the bed, their thighs touching. 

“What-“ Nini began plaiting her hair. “What song is that? I’ve never heard it before.” 

“Oh, just somethin’ I’ve been working on. It’s not like there’s much else to do around here.” Ricky laughed but there was a sad tinge to his voice that she picked up on. 

“Well, I 100% prefer your song over the music out nowadays. It sounds really good, Ricky.” Nini complimented, unable to hide how impressed she was by his songwriting capabilities. 

“Yeah-“ Ricky rubbed the back of his neck for a moment “People always say this generation is unlucky in music because older music was better but we’re actually really lucky. Like!-“ 

Nini couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched Ricky turn to face her excitedly. This was a new side of him. She gave up on braiding to focus on him. And because she always was crap at braiding. 

“But like we have Apple, Youtube, Spotify, all these things to listen to _any_ music from _any_ artist at _any_ time” He exclaimed, his usual happy glint coming back in his eyes a bit. 

“I- wow yeah I never thought of it like that?” She was kinda gobsmacked? 

“See Neens? You’re not the only one with brains ‘round here.” Ricky nudged her shoulder good naturedly as the pair shared a smile. A rosy blush littered her cheeks at the offhand compliment. 

The sun had begun to dip and set behind the mountain making a orange-pinkish color leak into the room. 

So a good half hour was spent just talking through their (similar) tastes in music until the rowdiness of game night downstairs became a bit too much to ignore. 

The birds had since quietened down to gentle peeps and there was more of a twilight look to the sky. 

“I should _probably_ go back down before they send out a search and rescue.” Nini giggled but that died in her throat as she watched Ricky’s face fall. 

The upward curve of his smile quickly grew downward and his earlier frown deepened once more. With every passing moment he seemed to grow sadder and Nini had no idea what to do. But she wanted to do something. 

“You know-“ Her small hand slid cautiously across the smooth duvet. “ _Maybe_ you could join me?” 

If Nini heard his sharp inhale as she placed her hand on his wrist, she didn’t say. Their skin sort of tingled- like one of Red’s allergic reaction symptoms where they made contact. 

Slowly her hand slid down till it gripped his wrist and a part of his hand. His calloused fingers brushed against the top of her hand as they twitched. 

Nini felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. Now she got a taste of how Big Red felt with his asthma. 

The atmosphere in the room shifted as Ricky’s hazel eyes flickered up from her hand to her plump pink lips as she bit her bottom one. 

“Come with me?” She breathed out. 

And he did. 

And Gina didn’t question things as she spotted the pair race down the stairs in a fit of laughter, hands loosely interlocked as Nini lead him over to the couch smiling shyly, stealing looks back at him. 

She smirked to herself. This should be good. 

“Guys, don’t make it obvious but I think _thee_ Ricky Bowen is actually joining us for gaming night.” Gina informed the group. 

Ricky and Nini froze as nearly all eighteenish faces turned in their one direction. 

‘Just how fast the night changes.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea to type this up whilst I’m half asleep. English already isn’t my first language and pair that with a cat who wants attention/wants to smack my computer screen is just a recipe for disaster. 
> 
> Will this game night be a success or will the others not want to play along? 
> 
> Stay safe, always.   
> Love ye, Ella 💕


	6. Puzzles & Puzzled

It took a while (maybe tennish minutes, give or take) but eventually Ricky settled right in to both the group and the couch beside Nini. 

The groups originally wary, cautious, ‘what in God’s name is HE doing here’ eyes regained their competitive glint and the awkward small talk gave way to boisterous banter. 

Nini had turned the tables so there was more room for everyone to sit but she still ended up squashed against Ricky on the sofa, practically sitting on him. 

“Yes Ricky!” Carlos cheered from his place on the floor as Ricky answered the trivia question correctly. Again. 

Through the snack bowls, crisp packets and soda cans on the coffee table, Ricky’s prideful grin could be seen. E.J sneakily looking up the answers to the ‘Getcha Head in The Game’ trivia questions could be seen too. 

“This is _actually_ pretty fun?” Ricky admitted, meeting Nini’s eyes as the group collectively laughed. She dropped her gaze to her lap after a moment in shyness. 

“Y’all juul, we duel.” Carlos teased, reaching to give him a high five. Ricky gladly accepted and awkwardly reached for a third one when they, of course, missed the first one and the second. 

A gentle smile played on Nini’s lips as she took a second to just listen. Listen to the fire crackling and her friends cackling. 

Seriously, they would fit right in on a production of ‘Wicked’. Although Ms Jenn is more of a Glinda. 

Ricky couldn’t stop the Joker-esque smile taking over his face as he scored yet another point for his team and bringing them closer to the stage area of Carlos’ makeshift board game. 

‘Nailed it. _Crushed_ it’ 

Their sodas (and Big Red’s drink concoction) had lost their fizz as the night went on, everyone was otherwise occupied by one another. Especially (emotional) E.J and (not so emotional) Carlos as they re-enacted some scene from High School Musical. 

Nini certainly got her head in the game as she enthusiastically partook in ‘Head’s up’ with him (on Ms Jenn’s Android) whilst Ricky’s character (the dog) was in Monopoly jail. 

“Nini, you don’t have to move your entire body, just tilt the phone” Ricky laughed heartily. Nevertheless she continued putting her heart, soul, and neck into guessing. 

“Oh- um- okay so he hates Christmas and he steals all the Christmas toys!” Ricky called out the next one. 

His next hint sort of died in his throat as Nini dug her tongue against her cheek her pensive thought. 

“The..The Grinch!”

“Yes, nice work Neens. You’re killin’ it!”

Kourtney took a break from playing Monopoly to watch the pair fumbling over their words and frustrated hand actions. She steadfastly ignored Carlos’ plea (“Shoo, shoe!”) for her to move. 

“Four!” Ricky spluttered out helplessly as he saw his score. Nini absolutely collapsed against the couch/his side in laughter. “How was I meant to guess that ‘ugly Elves’ was ‘Trolls’?” He exclaimed, making her grasp her stomach. 

His glare eventually faded into just crinkles by his eyes once he joined her laughter. 

“Ricky is joining my team next time!” Seb pouted as he folded away Carlos’ board game with more force than necessary. “I do desire WE be better strangers.” The blond teen huffed towards Carlos who was too taken up in listening to E.J. 

“No, he’s mine” Nini teased through her giggles, poking her tongue out at him. Ricky tensed up as Nini sneaked her small arms around his middle for a warm side hug. 

There’s no knowing what feeling went through Ricky at that moment but it was essentially what he dubbed a ‘ajhshsj moment’. The eloquence. 

He certainly doesn’t put the lit in literature-okay no. 

“Right, Ricky?” Nini squeezed his middle and looked up at him with her big doe eyes. The happiness dancing in them would put Big Red’s tap dancing to shame. 

He let out a breathy laugh and wrapped his (previously frozen in mid air) arm securely around her back. The feeling of her lithe body pressed against his was nice- NEW. It was new.

Neither of them made an effort to pull back. Except for when Nini would remove her hand from his stomach to shuffle the dice. Or when she’d use that same hand to slap E.J when he’d try pinch from her money pile. 

Nini tried to maintain that ‘Nonchalant Nini’ label as she felt Ricky rest his cheek against her hair. Internally however she felt like a hoard of butterflies or buzzing bees had taken refuge in her stomach. 

‘Maybe my insect repellant didn’t work.’ 

The sudden sharp rapping of knuckles against the large living room window, however, eventually caused the pair to part like the Red Sea. 

Nini couldn’t help but feel disappointment swim in her stomach as she spotted Ricky’s friends lurking and loitering outside. And confusion at her disappointment. 

In the darkness she could see them donned in their usual hoodies and waving a bag of not-so-good goodies temptingly. 

Hold up- one of their hoodies actually said Obey in blocky lettering. The irony. Obey the law, more like it. 

Nini’s eyes traced Ricky’s features as he clenched his jaw. 

“We’re rescuing you from these lot. Cmon Bowen.” One of them mouthed through the glass, sneering at the theatre kids who watched the interaction. They stared expectantly at Ricky. 

Before Ricky snuck off to join them, timing his escape from the prowling teachers carefully, he shot Nini a genuine smile. 

He had slyly slid his pile of money her way. 

E.J was slyly sliding it his way. 

(Carlos was slyly sliding his way too.) 

She craned her head over her shoulders and watched them roughhouse with one other. They raced into the thick forest with whoops and hollers until they were mere dots in the distance. 

“Saved by the bellends.” Nini muttered beneath her breath. 

... 

Ricky’s eyes darted around the landing on the lookout for Ms Jenn and her bunny slippers. 

Her room was conveniently located just beneath the foot of the staircase so she’d be able to hear if any girls snuck downstairs to the boys bedrooms or vice versa. 

‘Little do you know’ 

Sighing as his hand slipped on the metal doorknob, Ricky tried to open the wooden door as quietly as possible. 

Ricky discovered doors don’t open quietly. 

A solid lump grew in his throat as he spotted Nini sitting on the bed. It only served to grow bigger as he took in her pyjama shorts that made her tanned legs look insanely long. 

“Heya,” She greeted him, so soft he barely heard it. Nini was in the process of wiping off the excess coconut oil from her hands. She had been helping Kourtney with her cornrows to pass the time. 

Small talk and newly formed inside jokes were swapped between them as Ricky zipped down his coat. 

Nini closed her hardback novel with a resounding thump as Ricky grasped his t-shirt and lifted it off him. 

She almost made a beeline for his V-Line. And his toned but not overly toned abdominal muscles were far from abominable- I’ll stop now. 

Under the soft light of the lamplit room Nini witnessed his lopsided smile grow as Ricky caught her gaping at him. 

She was totally liking the view. 

Slowly Nini’s eyes traversed back up his frame to his face where his eyebrow was hitched in such a way that ought to be illegal. 

“Yknow-“ Ricky took the two strides towards her as he pulled on a shirt. “I had fun tonight.” He sat beside her on the bed, making the mattress move beneath her legs. 

And the mattress wasn’t the only thing that shifted as the atmosphere turned heavier than usual. 

“With your friends?” Nini guessed, tucking some hair behind her ear just for _something_ to do with her hands. 

“Nah.” Nini looked surprised at his answer. “With you guys.” He smiled at her fondly. 

Nini had kept the window (on the left side of the bed) rammed shut so the room was slightly hotter tonight. (Or maybe it was just Ricky.) But looking at Nini made him even warmer. 

The moonlight streaked in, penetrating the glass. She hadn’t yet pulled across the floral curtains. He watched entranced as it gave her Olive complexion an addicting sheen. 

(In reality, it was probably just sweat- or in Carlos’ words ‘diy highlight’) 

Ricky gulped as he took the chance to just look at her. The conversation had dimmed between them somewhat and there was no distractions; no Ashlyn on cooking duty, no Seb on Carlos, just them. 

His eyes followed her lips as Nini blabbered on about the events that happened after he left. And was that a tinge of a British accent he heard? 

It wasn’t long before the final muffled yet still shrill warning from Ms Jenn to ‘turn off your lights and turn off the engines to your trains of thought’ penetrated the solid oak door. And possibly peeled paint off the walls. 

Honestly they could have talked all night and not run out of things to talk about but they didn’t. 

With the flick of a switch, the scuffle of feet and the shuffle of awkward limbs, the pair settled down beneath the duvet. 

As Nini wordlessly handed him his iPod charger, Ricky clamped his mouth shut. The favour not even needing to be asked. 

And so the pair stared at the ceiling and the wall on the right side of the bed respectively, small smiles gracing their faces 

The muted noises from Big Red’s sound machine seeped through the floorboards but other than that it was silen- 

“Actually can you quit hogging the blanket?” 

“Can you quit breathing?” 

“..G’night Neens,” 

“Goodnight Ricky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸Vote what you’d like to happen next for Ricky and Nini;
> 
> A game of truth or dare  
> Or  
> A game of Hide and Seek 
> 
> •Updates every Monday, Wednesday & Friday
> 
> I put this poll on the Close Friends story of my Instagram (this is a technological achievement for me) so if you want to dm to be added or dm your answer or comment below please do! I’d like to make this story more interactive 💖
> 
> I don’t feel this chapter was my best work, it’s frustrating for me as I want the slow build up to go much quicker but I want to make things realistic. Although my spirit animal IS a sloth. 
> 
> I know these times are affecting every single one of us and I’m so sorry. I can’t do much except play my part by staying home but I can write up some one shot requests or co-write if anyone needs that distraction! 
> 
> Love ye,  
> Ella 🌷


	7. Hugs + Hikes

Ricky smoothly swung around the bannister as Carlos not-so-smoothly slung a pickup line towards E.J at the foot of the stairs. 

“I feel like I’m ready to go to an 80’s rave in a nuclear reactor.” Ashlyn mumbled. She took small nervous nibbles at her (gluten-free) toast. “Oi!” She squealed as the curly haired boy snatched it from her. 

“Almost didn’t see you there Ash.” Ricky hitched an eyebrow at her luminous yellow vest and luminous pink hat. 

She rolled her eyes in faux annoyance as Ricky pilfered through the dark oak cupboards. 

“What’s up _Tricky_?” E.J greeted from his new home by the stove. It seemed he was trying to beat the devil outta his devilled eggs. 

“Boy are you STILL being a sore loser?” Kourtney clipped him over the ear.“Mornin’ Ricky!” She greeted and a similar chorus rose from the dining table when the other few students who were there noticed his presence. “Nice going last night by the way with Monopoly and all’at. You’ve got game!” 

Another round of agreement stemmed from the students. Large smiles had grown on their growingly familiar faces. 

Ricky faltered in his eating/absorbing of his Cheerio’s and his surprised eyes peered over the bowl. He stopped slurping to mumble (what sounded like) ‘Good morning?’ back. 

The warm feeling of being- being _wanted_ spread throughout his chest like Big Red’s marmalade on (burnt) toast. 

...

Ricky snickered at Seb and Carlos’ bickering, popping some grapes into his mouth. 

Seb had turned an off shade of green in jealousy over Carlos and E.J’s THING. Or maybe E.J slipped him a bad devilled egg. 

The patter for rushing footsteps against the cold white kitchen tiles reached his ears and it wasn’t long before a small pair of hands rested over his eyes. 

“Guess who!” The musical lilt in the girls voice gave away her identity. Ricky covered her hands with his much larger ones. 

“It’s either the cold, clammy hands of death or Nini.”

“It’s Nini!”

“Dammit.”

She removed his hands and shoved Ricky’s back slightly before he turned around.

“Uh-“ His words died in his throat as his wide eyes took in her outfit. Nini had tied her hair up in this side-plait and it hung over- fuck- it hung over his grey sweater. The white strap of her bikini contrasted against her skin. And the flush of his cheeks stood in contrast to HIS skin. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed this?” She fiddled with the hem of it briefly as Ricky slowly shook his head. “My stuff got all muddy and washing day isn’t till Friday morning-“ 

Nini’s rambling got cut off as Ricky put her hood up and tugged sharply at the strings so only her eyes peeked out. 

“S’all good. Now I don’t have to see your face” He smirked as Nini slapped his chest, possibly gasping in fake hurt but he couldn’t see her mouth to verify. 

Nini rolled her eyes to the heavens and yanked down the hood, causing hairs to stray from her previously neat plaits. 

“I hope everyone has had a tetanus shot” Ms Jenn murmured beneath her breath, fretting and faffing about the oddly empty kitchen. 

“Are y’all ready to give it your all durin’ today’s activity?” She questioned and sipped at her iced tea imported from the Walmart down the dusty road before taking a seat at the mostly empty dining table (Mr Mazzara had already taken the head seat). 

“Totally!” Gina said determinedly as she sauntered into the kitchen. 

Ricky weakly fist pumped the air. 

“Is that the last Apple?” Gina questioned as she watched Lily who had colonised the couch smugly twist the stem. So much for her breakfast snack of cottage cheese and green apple. She wrung the tea-towel in her hands. 

“You _could_ snatch it off of her.” Ricky shrugged and passed a bowl of porridge to Nini after she hopped up on the countertop. “Here, Goldilocks” 

“Snatch her life too.” Carlos strutted past. His outfit for the day bundled in his arms as he rushed into the bathroom. 

Nini couldn’t help but watch Gina and Ricky interact. The pair had really hit it off on game night. 

‘I wish they’d _knock_ it off.’ 

She messed with the sleeves of her (his) sweater and swung her legs lightly. Not so violently that Nini kicked the press with her dirty trainers but not so softly that she didn’t nudge Ricky’s leg every now and then. 

His cereal, Cheerios today, had since grown soggy with the milk as Ricky got caught up in whatever Gina had to say. 

Ricky peered over his shoulder at an unusually quiet Nini. She was messing about with her porridge despite her earlier complaints of hunger pangs in the bedroom. 

“I’m fucking exhausted.” Ricky sighed out, turning around. 

“You’re exhausted? I’m the one listening to your snores every night, dickhead!” Nini visibly perked up and stuck her tongue out. 

Ricky ginned brightly and moved closer to her. Instinctively Nini parted her legs and he settled in between, not taking a blind bit of notice. 

“I knew I’d make you curse someday” 

Their faces were level at this point. She could see the gleeful pride in his eyes clear as day. Nini smiled back before breaking eye contact to take a sip from her tea as she noticed the dryness of her throat. 

... 

Big Red had since joined the kitchen crew and sleepily struck up conversation with Ricky. 

Other students were coming out of their rooms in dribs and drabs. Their bleary eyes focused on the fridge and the fridge alone. Their limbs outstretched during yawns. Their unbrushed teeth bared in tight smiles towards the more ‘I’m definitely a morning person!’ type students encountered. 

It was like a scene out of ‘The Walking Dead’. 

Nini looked down at where Ricky’s hand rested at the sides of her bare thighs. His calloused fingertips would brush her skin whenever he’d get particularly invested in Big Red’s conversation, tapping along. 

She thinks they were talking about some skating video, she was too taken up by his chuckling to focus on the commentary. 

Nini could FEEL a quiver run through her body at his light touch. And it _wasn’t_ the rat that had been eating at Ms Jenn’s protein bar the other night. No siree. 

The brunette straightened her posture as felt her legs tighten around his waist making his words falter making him look like a fish and his head snap towards her. 

It was at this moment that Bowen seemed to realise three things. Exactly where he was. Exactly what his hands were touching. And exactly how he felt. 

Out of respect he tried to move back but Nini grasped the coller of his sweater. 

Meanwhile Big Red grasped a jar of pickles off the shelf. 

“Neens?” He breathed out, unsure of what to do or say and possibly how to breathe. ‘Maybe Big Red’s asthma IS contagious’ 

Looking at his wonderfully hazel eyes Nini drowned out the chatter of sleepy students and clatter of pots and pans. Ricky just stared intently back. Her breath caught in her throat as he inconspicuously shuffled closer to her. 

A deep hunger hit Nini and it wasn’t the type that porridge or CocoPops could fill. She couldn’t, for the life of her, identify what exactly the hunger was for but she knew it had something to do with Ricky Bowen. It always did. She needed something off of him. A reaction? A retaliation? 

Eventually Nini slid her hand up from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward to hug him. Ricky’s arms lingered hesitantly at her thighs before finding a home around her waist. 

He thanked God he put on this ‘Throb’ cologne this morning because the line for the showers last night was far too long. 

Ricky carried on conversation over her shoulder with Big Red and now Kourtney who sat at the high stools at the marble counter. 

I mean, it’s not like he didn’t know Nini was an affectionate person. He’d seen her do that link arms thing with Kourtney around the corridors or sit on Gina’s knee during packed assemblies or hug a crabby Seb after he’d get roped into some recital performance. 

Now it was him. 

And you can bet on it that he revelled in the stares shot his way from other guys from the breakfast table. But he more so revelled in the feeling of her cuddling in deeper to his chest. 

With closed eyes and opened ears, Nini listened silently to the buzz of banter, safe and secure in his tightened hold. 

... 

Pebbles and crispy leaves crunched beneath his converse as Ricky traipsed down the forest path. 

Somewhere up ahead was E.J doing literal crunches; Because he was waiting for the group to catch up you see. Gina just so _happened_ to be nearby. 

Crows lurked nearby (looking for crumbs from the students walking and eating). Mr Mazzara did too. 

Ricky had fallen back as he was taken up in conversation with the theatre kids- with Carlos, Kourt, Seb and Stephanie. 

“I probably should have told you I get motion sickness sometimes.” Nini whispered in his ear, thoroughly enjoying the piggyback ride during the hike. Somewhere between the second kilometre and the fourth her ankles had failed her. Now she understands why sprain has the word _pain_ in it. 

Ricky jiggled the girl around in response making her grip tighter to his neck and laugh. 

“The clinometer-“ Mr Mazzara deadpanned as everyone came to a halt around the equipment boxes “was invented by William B. Mellick in order to measure the angles on a riverbed-“ 

“If E.J was an angle he’d be an acute one. I mean he’s _basically_ a Hollister Model-ow!” Carlos shrieked as Seb dropped one of the boxes on his toe. 

Ricky looked back at Nini, sharing a smile, before quickly facing Mr Mazzara again as he noticed the close proximity of her face. 

Nini leant her cheek against Ricky’s, his curly hair tickling her skin as she listened to Mr Mazzara drone on. He swayed her from side to side. 

She watched E.J and Gina fix their shared clinometers wonky wooden frame by the river banks edge. He confidently wielded his hammer and nails and relayed instructions towards her as if were some sort of army general. 

Alas his words were overpowered by the running stream. That or she just didn’t want to listen. 

Eventually, when Ricky did place Nini down and head over to his friends, he couldn’t shake off that empty feeling. 

Her pout and the theatre chorus of ‘Bye Tricky!’ REALLY didn’t help matters. 

And it wasn’t because Carlos had forgot the snacks. 

“What’s it like living with those freaks everyday?” One of his mates, Dima, sniggered loudly. 

Ricky stared down at the ground as Mr Mazzara shot the group a warning glare. His frame tensed and the urge to stand up for his new friends against was strong. 

“Shut up, yeah?” He hissed out. Dima raised his eyebrows up so much they almost disappeared under his hoodie. The scowling teen shared a look with the others who were just as confused. 

Just two weeks ago Ricky used to join in on the sniggering, the side eyes, the sneering. 

What the fuck, Richard? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves 🌸
> 
> I really wasn’t in the writing mood tonight but ye have seriously spurred me on and encouraged me to write, especially Justin and Lola. You two are literal angels and very special to me, thank ye 💓
> 
> So Ricky and Nini are getting closer but will his friends (and I say that with a pinch of salt) get in the way? I hope I used that phrase right. My friend is teaching me some and English isn’t her first language either. Anything is better than Duolingo for me right now. 
> 
> Not much happened this chapter, it was more of a filler but I wanted to show how Ricky and Nini were becoming closer! 
> 
> Stay safe as always 💖 My Internet is being used up due to online classes so I’m so sorry I haven’t responded to any requests! I will! 
> 
> @ Katherine, I used a Vine at the end for you because you would harass me/I kind of love you 
> 
> Love ye, Ella 💓


	8. Movie Nights & “Switch on, Lights!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing down in Weber River. Quite literally.

Eager students stormed up the stairs as the weather stormed outside. The evenings riveting activities of examining river organisms with nets had been cancelled. Zac Efron had been too according to twitter; Carlos logged in on Ms Jenn’s phone. 

Nini encircled the group of teens lounging about (or in E.J’s case, _on_ ) the living room table. She handed out not-so-chilled soft drink cans with a soft smile. 

The living room was under a blanket of darkness from the power outage. And most students were under a blanket downstairs. Some students were under _other_ students upstairs. 

Storm: 1

Electricity power supply to cabin: 0

“I just gotta say, I do _not_ understand.”

“Then ask Ricky to explain the rules of ‘Spicy Uno’, Seb. _Again_ ” Nini patted the blond boys shoulder as she scooted past, weaving through legs and arms. She was cautious that the edges of her blue dressing gown (like her fingertips) didn’t hit against the candles dotted about or E.J’s (double dipped) dip. 

The Storm outside reminded Nini of the musicals she’d ask her Moms (read: coerce, plead, threaten) to take her to. They’d always rope in a live orchestra from East High. 

Wind (tin)whistled through the pines trees outside. Guttural groans from the griping Gina could very well be the trombone. Carlos and his competitive shrieks could be the violins! The rain pelting off the window panes and the clattering of fallen bins outside could be the..percussion. 

Nini’s eyes drifted to Ricky. He was drumming his hands against the table/E.J’s head as he thought out his next move. 

He could be the percussion too. 

“Thanks, Neens.” The curly haired boy shot her his usual grin as she opened the lid of his can for him. Her tongue poked her cheeks in concentration before it hissed open. 

Nini’s breath hitched in her throat as their hands made contact, Ricky’sfingers just brushing against hers. Suddenly the cool metal of the can didn’t feel so cool anymore. This warmth that resembled electricity had travelled through Nini. 

Now if only this electricity could travel up through the cabin instead of up her arm, watt a joy that would be.

Carlos watched the exchange through narrowed eyes. He sipped his drink slowly (bamboo straws, courtesy of Ashlyn, $2:90 for a pack of eight on Amazon). Now Carlos here had spent five whole minutes trying to open HIS drink tab. Acrylics. Five minutes of observing E.J time gone (but not forgotten).

Ricky ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He made sure not to hit his elbow off the lit Yankee candle on the side table. The others were steadily starting to catch on on how to play his version of Uno, you know. 

“Carlos, your turn to move.” Ricky said and Carlos quit fanning himself with his cards and craned his neck past E.J to study the faces (and thus motives) of his opponents. 

“Literally-“ At the sound of Nini’s voice Ricky’s head snapped up. “You’re in my seat. Move!” A pout formed on her lips. Carlos had _indeed_ scooched down the sofa in order to be closer to Ricky who _just so happened_ to be near E.J. 

Whilst listening to the ‘playful’ bickering and throwing in a comment or two standing up for Nini, Ricky couldn’t help but take in her figure. 

She wore this pyjama set most evenings and nights; a dressing gown over a grey sweater and blue shorts.

He _should_ be well used to it by now. 

He _should_ be able to tear his eyes away (same could be said about E.J to other people’s Uno cards) 

He _should_ be unfazed by the way it fit her like a gardening glove. Bad analogy- metaphor- WHATEVER but you get me. 

“Ricky, do you mind?” 

“Huh?” His now wide eyes travelled back up her body to her questioning eyes. Nini faltered, a new pink tint to her cheeks. 

Although Ricky could write that off to the newly lit fire crackling behind her (like his knees when he gets up). 

“Do you mind if I sit there?” Nini repeated simply. Her head tilted towards his lap. Ricky merely went through the motions, only able to nod. 

Ricky Bowen the chatterbox of East High and Utah as a whole. Nodding. 

‘I’ll be a bobble head by the end of this.’ 

“Ricky, it’s your move man!” Gina implored (and practically imploded) with a frown, her foot tapping against the wooden flooring. 

‘Or beheaded’ 

Ricky gulped down the remainder of his 7up to ease the dryness in his throat. A fan of the salt at dinnertime, you see. Carlos, however, didn’t suffer from this problem as according to him he is salty enough. 

With cautious steps Nini made her way to him without incident. Aside from the one finger of Big Reds that she had trodden on. Flattened. Pancake Tuesday had come early. 

No one paid heed to the shy smile shared between the pair. 

No one bothered to spare a glance as Nini settled down in his lap, facing the games table (and her doom). Ricky gingerly wrapped his arms around her middle. In mere seconds Nini’s small body moulded to his solid chest. 

She shared her warmth as easily as she shares her heart (and opinions in History period). 

No one noticed as Nini happily stayed curled up in his hold even when Carlos followed E.J into the kitchen for snacks because he “is a snack too”. 

This affection from Nini was their normal. 

Now it was his normal too. 

... 

Ricky tried his best to steady his breathing. Ms Jenn had done breathing exercises on the bus with them when everyone was starting to get audibly tetchy and irritable at the length of the journey- namely Ricky and his gang.

_“In through your nose. Out through your mouth. Make a left on Route 21 Mr Mazzara- no sorry! A right!”_

It’s just Nini had a habit of shuffling about and it produced sensations that the teenage boy _really_ didn’t want to feel. 

Her soft hair tickled his skin as her head lolled to rest against his neck. Stephanie had since put on some dance movie on the portable DVD player. It was mixed with romantic “comedy”. 

‘Like ‘Step Up’ but a fuckup.’ 

Ricky splayed his hands across Nini’s stomach, his calloused fingers brushing the visible skin there with every breath. 

He forced himself to laugh along when he heard others. 

Otherwise Bowen was content with just sitting there. No sneaking out. No sneaking in. _Maybe_ sneaking peeks at Nini’s face. To gauge her interest (or lack thereof) in the movie, of course. 

As he leant his head down to whisper in her ear Ricky could feel Nini tense up in his arms. His breath was hot against her skin. And it wasn’t because he had straight up scarfed down the bag of Spicy Doritos. 

“If _this_ is a Rom-com then kill the director. Holy shit.” 

A giggle escaped her lips during the current (incredibly emotional) climactic scene. It was music to Ricky’s ears. The overplayed movie soundtrack? Not so much. 

Carlos tutted at them, sniffling. He yanked a tissue from the box as a blubbering E.J passed it on. 

Nini squeezed his wrist lightly in warning. She never engaged with his note passing in classes or whispers in assemblies so she definitely wasn’t going to now. Nevertheless her hand lingered on his wrist for the rest of the “movie”. 

... 

“You enjoy the movie Neens?” Kourtney questioned as she squeezed past to her seat by Howie after a bathroom break. Her best friend took a second to nod before delving back into murmured commentary/review with Ricky. 

‘Mmhmm. I’ll bet.’ Kourtney pursed her full lips and crossed her arms. 

Nini had since shuffled around in Ricky’s lap to sit sideways. Ricky’s arm and the armchair as her back support and God as her emotional support as Stephanie popped in another movie. 

Somewhere in the background was Ms Jenn faffing around, trying to chase reception in order to reassure worried parents. 

Meanwhile Mr Mazzara was trying to chase Ms Jenn in order to ensure she didn’t worry the aforementioned worried parents even more. 

“No more movies guys-“ Mr Mazzara boomed as he sauntered into the living room (breathless). He twirled the flashlight in his hand, blinding them. 

“Oh no. What a tragedy.” Ricky muttered under his breath and dared a glance at Nini. Despite the fact her eyes were focused solely on the teacher Ricky could see her lips twitch. 

“Wait. Is that _my_ Blaupunkt DVD player with USB. Give. That. To. Me.” 

Stephanie reluctantly handed it back to Mr Mazzara and hid behind her black bushy curls once he snatched it from her. 

“Jennifer- _Ms Jenn_ wants everyone to get things back where they belong and up to bed.” Mr Mazzara instructed. 

He peered out the window where lighting was beginning to scar the sky followed by rumbling thunder. Although that could just have been Big Red’s stomach. 

A sudden crash of thunder and flash of lighting illuminated the cabin! The window panes were shook from the ferocity of the winds. Carlos was too. 

“What the fuck?” Ricky cussed and tugged his arms tighter around Nini who had burrowed closer to him. “You’re okay. I’ve gotcha.” He whispered, failing to ignore the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Nini only nodded against his chest, messing with strings of his hoodie to distract herself. 

Mr Mazzara coughed to regain the students attention. 

“All students must remain in their designated cabins and in their designated rooms-“ 

“Sleepover time!” Kourtney squealed quietly (don’t ask how) to Gina. A disbelieving smile graced Gina’s face as she returned her friends side hug and her glee. 

“I’m sure when Ms Jenn wanted her students to fly she didn’t mean due to gale force winds.” The teacher drawled out, attempting to straighten his plaid tie. There was no straightening of that plaid tie. 

“Come on! You heard the man.” Nini removed herself from Ricky’s hold and hopped up as Mr Mazzara stalked down the corridor. She almost sat back down again as Ricky frowned. 

She nearly done her back in as she tugged him to his feet. 

The rustling of wrappers and grumbles of students sounded around them as clean-up began. 

“Um-“ Nini broke the hold and drummed on her bare thighs. 

“I can keep the chandelier safe in my room. Mr Mazzara?” Carlos nudged past them to track him down like he does with High Street fashion bargains. Nini stumbled into Ricky, stabilising herself with her hands on his chest and his hand automatically went to the small of her back. 

“Sorry.” The pair simultaneously mumbled. Nini dropped her hands with a cough and Ricky stepped back. 

“So!” She dragged out, her tone unsure. She looked up through her eyelashes at an awaiting Ricky. They were still in close proximity at this point, a growingly regular occurrence. 

He reached down to pick up his soda can and crushed it before firing it into a nearby bin. 

“Kobe!” He cheered as she watched on fondly. 

“Hey, at least we don’t have to watch another lame movie?” Ricky lowered his voice and rocked on his feet, attempting to start a conversation. 

If he would have taken his eyes away from Nini (or more so, _could_ have) for another second he would have spotted the DVD cover. A movie remake of skater Tony Hawke’s biography. 

“Let’s just..go to bed, Ricky” Nini breathed out and fiddled with the ring on his pinkie finger. 

Three things died that second. 

Ricky’s words died in his throat. 

Big Red’s battery died in his flashlight. 

Kourtney died inside as she touched something soggy on the table. 

“Girl I _know_ y’all ain’t tryna ditch cleanup duty.” Nothin’ but justice served in _this_ Kourt(ney). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves 🌸 In this we see Ricky and Nini not practicing social distancing. BUT, that said, we also see them getting a bit closer. 
> 
> Quick little shoutout to Anaya, Cami & Naveen for being such gorgeous and kind souls. If you know people like them (or like the equally lovely Lola or Justin) then consider yourself the luckiest person in the world. Aside from that one guy in America who won the lottery twice. Damn. 💛🌻
> 
> This is technically not a full chapter at all. In fact my authors note may be longer than the bloody chapter. But lambing is happening full steam ahead at home this weekend so I genuinely don’t have the chance to be on my phone. Apologies if this seems a bit haphazard/not like other chapters 💕 
> 
> Stay safe and stay sane everyone! Thank you so much for all your support and love and helpful critiques- You guys never fail to pop a smile on my face. I’ve got the BEST readers and this fandom has some of the best people truly. 
> 
> For anyone wondering the pet lamb ended up being called Patch because she’s got a massive white patch on her black head! 
> 
> As soon as things settle I will reply to any (wonderful) comments, requests and messages! 
> 
> All my love,  
> Ella 💖🌸🌷xx


	9. Guitar Lessons & Spying Sessions

“At least we got an excuse to ditch that movie?” Ricky strained out as managed to shut the stuck window. After three attempts. 

Window: 1

Upper arm strength: -1

The mattress shifted beneath Nini as he jumped back onto the bed to his resting spot against the wall. Ricky sat perpendicular to the head of the bed where she was. 

“Yeah-“ Nini rested her novel back on his calves once Ricky plopped his feet back onto her lap again. “It was getting to a stage where I almost burst into song.” 

“Rom-coms really ain’t my thing.” Ricky grunted out whilst he lifted his guitar into his grip from beneath the bed. 

“Is that so?” A mischievous smile played on her lips. Nini turned onto the next page before continuing, “Because I’m _almost_ certain I saw you getting teary eyed when the guy raced to the airport to stop her from leaving.”

Her teasing got a truly articulate and well thought out response; Ricky launched one of his pillows at her with a roll of his eyes, wiping her out (and nearly all of civilisation as we know it too). 

Nini _now_ leaned against both his and her pillows for neck support during her reading. 

A hardback novel. Distracting her from her sore back! Earlier, Gina had shown her how to do a Death Drop and I mean the clue is in the name. She damn near cracked her pelvis AND her spine. 

Goodbye, vertebrae

Hello, chiropractor

Ricky peered up at her, unconsciously strumming the strings of his guitar. Just for a moment, only the buttery chords from his guitar and Nini flicking pages could be heard. And the crunching of the butter flavored popcorn he had pinched from the living room. 

Her hair was now cutely messed up with bits fraying out of her high ponytail. Thanks to the one sided pillow fight/annihilation attempt. Nini, being Nini, was much too focused on her novel happenings to fix it. 

“I don’t know-“ Nini’s eyes (somehow) drifted from the page to Ricky as he spoke. “I don’t really _do_ like- you know _‘love’_ and shit.”

‘Did this boy come straight out of one my 2014 Wattpad creations or-?’

The surprise in her eyes matched the surprise in his at that confession. Unlike the floral duvet cover and faded brown drapes. 

‘At least I _hope_ they were meant to be brown..’

Ricky watched as Nini bookmarked her novel with her index finger and focused on him with a hitched brow. 

_Not_ because she wanted to give him her full attention. No. The moon which was her only source of light to read was dipping behind the clouds. Yes. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t- I don’t know,” Ricky played a few opening chords to a familiar sounding song until he messed up the fingering (heh) and gave up. 

Nini’s curious gaze shifted from his hands to his hazel eyes. Usually Ricky was _in_ trouble. He never _looked_ troubled. Until now. 

“When I was a kid my parents took me to Disneyland-“ He begun and strummed the guitar strings roughly upon the mention of his parents. “I met Minnie Mouse who was like my secon- first crush and that was _awesome_ ”

Nini giggled at the dopey smile on his face. She placed her novel down softly on her nightstand as he recounted some memories of his favorite rides and how sick he got after one of them. 

Ricky’s words faltered slightly as her small hands now rested on his calves. The heat of her hands went right through his sweatpants. Or maybe these were actually Adidas knockoffs and the material was just thin. Yeah. 

“And _then..._ I saw Minnie hugging some other kid on the way back to the Resort and that ruined love and the rest of that family holiday for me.” Ricky shrugged it off. 

“Not that it was much of a ‘family holiday’ to begin with.” He muttered. 

Ricky shoved his guitar away with such force that the strings twanged against the duvet. 

“You think you know someone.” Nini pouted and patted his knee. She rested her hand there for longer than necessary in an effort to comfort Ricky. Nini noticed his inability to maintain eye contact as he fiddled with a thread on his grey sweatpants. 

He’d have unravelled the damn thing by the end of the night. Not that she’d mind- anyways. 

Now, Nini Salazar-Bowen buys _a lot_ of things. She gets her love for shopping from Mama C. Namely manuscript paper for songwriting, stationary and clothes (#slowfashionforthewin). 

But what she _doesn’t_ buy is Ricky’s shabby excuse for his discomfort with love. 

It’s not often Nini takes pity on Ricky Bowen. Not when, the Friday before Christmas break, 14 year old Ricky ended up decking some guy instead of decking the halls and ended up fracturing his own wrist. Nor the multiple times he got detention over being a class clown. And definitely not when he got a time-out (one of many) for microwaving her Barbie. 

He called it a Barbie-que which logistically doesn’t even make sense- anyways. 

“Why don’t you try teach me how to play guitar?” Nini blurted out. 

Warmth blossomed in her stomach as she succeeded in putting that excited grin back on his face. Ecoli bacteria possibly blossomed in there too- Big Red and cooking don’t go together in the same sentence. 

‘Shit.’ 

“Yeah?” He questioned, enthusiasm in his tone. He raised his eyebrows and made to pick back up his guitar. 

“Yeah!” Nini cheered with a giggle before removing his legs off her lap. 

She crawled across the duvet to settle by his left side. She neatly curled her legs up so that her knees were resting sideways on the edge of Ricky’s thigh. 

The beige guitar balanced on both of their thighs somewhat precariously and naturally Nini grabbed it when it tilted over. 

Leaning tower of Yamaha FG800M just doesn’t have the same ring to it. 

Ricky’s hand ducked behind Nini’s waist to remove her claw like grip on the neck of the guitar. 

It sort of reminded him of that claw machine he and Big Red used to play at the arcade, before date nights replaced their hang out slot. 

His breathy laugh could be felt on the nape of Nini’s neck as Ricky’s hand covered hers. It made goosebumps rise on her skin. Although they could be mosquito bites too. 

Ricky shook her slight wrist to make her loosen up. Or give her early onset arthritis like Lola, she couldn’t say. 

“I guess I’m just used to how small the uke is.” Nini flushed as he repositioned her hands correctly on the fingerboard and guitar body. 

“It’s cool-“ Ricky covered her hands with his as he taught her a chord. It was odd for him too due to him being mainly left handed. “I don’t mind how long it takes. You’re gonna be my guitar prodigy, young grasshopper.” 

‘Did I really just call her a fuckin’ grasshopper?’ 

‘Did he really just call me _his_ guitar prodigy?’ 

The brunette took a moment to glance over her shoulder at him with wide eyes. Her quip back stayed unspoken as Nini realised the close proximity of their faces. 

This concentration face of his was something she wasn’t all that used to seeing. All clenched jaw and focused eyes as he tuned the guitar using its pegs. 

He was good at tuning guitars. 

Not so good at tuning IN to teachers. 

“Now _this_ fancy little chord is called C Sharp 7.” Ricky happily explained and showed her how to bridge. 

Nini couldn’t help the soft smile that played on her lips because of- because of what? His interest? His knowledge? His excitement? 

Him. 

Despite the normal nighttime corridor chaos Nini and Ricky just basked in the sound of her plucking her way slowly and meticulously through ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’. 

Music to their ears. 

“Shit, sorry.” A harsh dud chord sounded outas Nini’s fingers slipped. 

Kinda. 

... 

“Gina ‘Pack a Punch’ Porter!” 

The sudden exclamation made Gina jump away from Ricky and Nini’s ajar bedroom door as if it were on fire. Which it could have been if she stepped any closer with her candle. 

The ballet jeté lessons came in useful. 

She hitched an eyebrow in irritation as she spotted Carlos standing behind her; arms crossed, eyes narrowed, green facemask on. 

“When I complimented your caramel coloured eyes last week-“ He encircled around her on the creaky floorboards as if he were a wild cat stalking its prey. “I meant for you to use them and pair them with a bright eyeshadow to make them POP.” Carlos popped up by her shoulder. 

“What are you talking abou-“ Gina was hushed as he waved a hand in the air. 

“I was thinking dark blue. Or crimson.” Carlos eyed her up, unable to frown properly due his hardening mask. 

Gina tapped her foot impatiently, the puff of air escaping her nose causing the candle flame to flicker. 

Carlos and the others had gone on a hunt to find his eye mask (which was on his head all along) so she thought she’d have a few more minutes to- 

“Spy!” Carlos concluded. “I did not mean for you to use those gorgeous eyes- 

“Thank you, Carlos” 

“Much obliged- to spy on Ricky and Nini! Why? What are they doing in there? WHO are they doing in there?” Carlos tried to peer around her shoulder but Gina held him still, not wanting to disrupt their music making session. 

“I think _we can all_ agree you’re having a weird reaction-“ There was literally no one else there besides them. Carlos studied her. “Is Nini changing her clothes or something? Because it’s 2020 Gina and it’s not okay to be a creep.” Carlos tugged his robe closer to his body as Gina slapped her forehead in frustration. 

Downstairs she could hear everyone (loudly) sneak up the stairwell. As well as the admonishing of Mr Mazzara towards students he had already caught. 

“They’re not DOING anything. Or anyone for that matter. And Carlos, no! Dude what? I’m watching them make music.” She spluttered out before regaining her composure. 

“Is that some type of metaphor- ouch. I may be a Queen but you’re taking the DRAG Queen thing a little too literally- oh” Carlos shrugged Gina’s grip off as he peered through the crack in the doorway. 

Carlos melted against his friend, smooshing their faces together as they competed to get the best view. 

It was dim, the only light source being Nini’s lamp which had just switched on and the candles strewn about. 

Ms Jenn resorted to hitting the power generator with a wrench until Mr Mazzara fixed it. However, these two were too caught up in each other to notice. 

“Shrek, you’re getting your facemask all over my edges and chee-“ 

“Hush child it’ll open your pores AND your heart, look!” He squealed softly. 

Nini had leaned her head back against Ricky’s chest as the teen played her a song on his guitar. She was encased in his arms and now sat sort-of between his legs, nursing her newly calloused fingers.

Luckily her small frame didn’t hinder his arm movements. 

Or if it did, he didn’t say. 

“A cheat I have- and I’ve never shared this before with like anyone, not that _my_ friends would play guitar but- dab some rubbing alcohol on your fingertips” Ricky began speaking and stopped playing. He placed the guitar aside to focus on her. 

He wrapped his arm which had previously held the neck of the guitar around her waist, tugging her back flush against his front. 

Nini tilted her head in silent question as his free arm took hold of her hand and tilted it, palm facing up, in his. 

“It’ll make _these_ bad boys-“ Ricky ran the pad of his thumb gently over the callous’ on her red fingers. “harden up in no time.” 

The print of the strings that she held down showing on them. 

“Thank you, Ricky.” Nini craned her neck and whispered, staring up at him contently. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She breathed out and tensed as those words escaped her lips. 

“Oh my God, she doesn’t know what she’d do without him.” Carlos cooed to Gina who nudged him with a smile. 

‘Now _this_ is the start of something new’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves 🌸 Lambing is finally coming to a close so I’ll be back on my usual schedule from now on and will reply to all of your lovely comments tomorrow when I wake! 💓 For now; thank you. I read (and love) every comment and see every kudos and notice every “silent” readers read. You guys are the reason I write. Sending all my hugs and best wishes to ye! 
> 
> Ricky and Nini not practicing social distancing AGAIN but I’m not complaining. Sometimes slow burn makes you want to set the author on fire and I’m no builder tradesmen but there’s just somethin’ about the build up that I love. I hope you guys love it too! 
> 
> Goodnight, love always,  
> Ella x 💕


	10. Pillow Fights & Pillow Talk

“You guys are gonna break the neck of my guitar.” Ricky laughed. It was comical, really, watching the battle of bodies try squeeze in the doorframe and leap onto the bed. 

“Or break your own neck” Nini fretted as she immediately shuffled away from Ricky. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she dared a look back at him. 

Ricky hastily slid his guitar to safety beneath the bed, watching Nini’s friends slip (and slide) across the wooden flooring. 

Momentarily, he considered joining his guitar. 

Mutters of “Shut it, Mr Mazzara is on the move” and “Carlos, you’re on my toe” and “Gina, did you just BITE me?!” could be heard. Alongside the possible final breaths of Seb as he landed back onto the landing. 

‘Yikes!’ 

“Ms Jenn gave us our phones back-“ Ashlyn neatly plopped onto the bed and settled beside Nini. “I collected yours for you but there’s no reception right now.” She chirped helpfully. 

Meanwhile E.J who dived onto the foot of the bed seemingly forgot he was, in fact, in a cramped room. NOT scoring a touchdown at a game. 

And Big Red? He missed the bed entirely. 

“You guys have a _really_ nice ceiling, bro.”

“Thanks bro?” Ricky peered over the edge of the bed to see Big Red splayed out on the floor. 

The spies Gina and Carlos were the last to traipse in, heads bowed in an unusually subdued way. They exchanged some whispers as they made the one-man job of closing the door quietly into pair-work. 

Ricky and Nini watched on as Seb visibly brightened up from his place in the middle of the bed. 

Or maybe that was just his highlighter _thing_. 

Carlos’ guilty eyes trailed up to face his friends. He focused solely on Seb who sat between Ricky and Nini, unable to look at them. 

‘Rodriguez, Carlos Rodriguez. It just doesn’t have the same ring as Bond, James Bond.’

“Carlos, come sit!” Seb smiled the most hopeful smile and patted the space in front of him. 

In a never-seen-before event, Carlos was speechless. 

Did the theatre kids (and Ricky) of East High just transport into a different dimension? Or an Alternate Universe like those Twitter AU’s Carlos regularly divulged in? 

Instead, Carlos’ beady eyes spied the empty space near where E.J lay. Away from Ricky and Nini. 

Ricky and Nini shared a look behind Seb’s back as his shoulders drooped (like one of her unwatered cacti) and his grin faded. Sighing, Nini rested her head down on the blonds shoulder and Ricky’s hesitant hand patted his back, thumbing the sequins and beads on his jacket. 

“Carlos I- uh- caught you earlier-“ Nini began and Carlos froze in the midst of his crawling to stare at her with wide eyes. 

Shaking like jello. 

“Looking at Ms Jenn’s Vogue magazine at dinner.” The brunette continued and yanked Carlos over to her and Seb. He cringed as he kneed something soft on his forced travels. A strewn pillow. 

‘Phew! E.J can still have children’ 

“Why don’t you recreate one of the eyes looks on Seb and I?!” She enthused. Ricky couldn’t help the proud smirk that grew on his lips. 

“Ricky too!”

The smile dropped. 

...

And so Carlos escaped to take his palette from his bedroom (and take a breather because he wasn’t caught spying). 

I mean it’s not like bonsai headed boy and Nini were doing anything BAD per se. They were just playing guitar. Right? But there was something so intimate and private about it that Carlos just felt super guilty. 

The barely audible buzz of banter lit up the darkened room. Alongside the snapping of a camera lens as Carlos took his multiple selfies. 

“I’ll caption _that_ one as ‘SELF-ie Isolation’ with the hashtags #forest and #no rest” Seb listened intently as Carlos rattled on. Carlos cupped his cheek, focused on shaping his blond eyebrows. He had given Seb both a killer sharp winged eyeliner and his phone to distract. 

And between you, me and the four (slightly damp ‘n mouldy) walls of this bedroom, Sebastian’s cheeks WEREN’T rosy pink due to the powder blush. 

(Pink Dreams Blush, Kylie Cosmetics which should have been Kylie Kosmetics, $18:99 or $12:99 on Carlos’ EBay) 

Clamour grew in the previously chill room as Ashlyn handed out the phones from Ms Jenn’s woven basket. 

“Here, Golum” She cautiously extended her hand to E.J who snatched his phone/her life from her. 

“My precious.” He sighed and went straight for his gallery. 

“This is yours Neens-“ Ashlyn reached over Seb’s hair. “And I popped on the phone case you commissioned!” She awaited her friends reaction expectantly. 

“Ash, this is amazing!” Nini cooed once she turned over her phone and traced the simplistic black Treble clef happily. Carlos huffed/growled as she reached to hug her friend, her bony elbow bumping into the underside of his palette. 

“Look, Ricky!” Nini immediately turned to show him and the pair leaned back together behind Seb, shoulder and temples touching. 

“This is fuckin’ awesome, Ashlyn.” Ricky complimented, in awe of her steady hand. 

The surprise in her tone was clear as day as she thanked him. Like the Fuschia shade in Carlos’ palette. The pigment! 

“I learned how to do it in art club-“ 

“I volunteered to be a life drawing model there. They never got back to me.” Carlos sniffed out, repositioning his glasses. 

‘Ashlyn is in art club?’ Nini furrowed her brows cutely. 

“Maybe I could make one for _you_ sometime?” Ashlyn suggested in Ricky’s direction with a kind smile. Ricky wordlessly nodded. 

He had _never_ felt so welcome. 

Sure his mates had gatherings. Packed to the rafters with strangers. With more smoke than oxygen and more drunken slurring than actual conversations. 

Here there’s more laughter than talking. 

And THAT’S pretty cool. 

“I assume this ones yours?” Ashlyn tapped the back of a caseless phone and handed it to Ricky. “The only one left is some phone prop that looks like a garage door opener.” She examined it under the light of the lamp. 

“That’s what I was going to say!” Seb agreed. He shut his eyes for Carlos as the boy leaned in close, wielding fake eyelashes. 

The eyelashes (Huda Beauty) and some of the girls at East High had something in common! 

... 

“Oh and Ricky you can save my name as Beyoncé-“ Carlos said as he inputted his number. “And by that I mean you _should_ ” He pointed the eyeshadow brush in his direction with an angelic smile. 

Ricky blinked. 

“Gimme gimmie gimme!” Nini tapped in her number next (much to Ricky’s delight) before passing it over to him. 

He took a minute to scroll through some of the new additions to his contacts. 

“Seb, why the crab emoji?” Ricky tilted his head towards the blond who was smacking his painted lips together. 

“Like the crab from ‘The Little Mermaid’!” Sebastian grinned happily before wincing. Carlos got glitter in his eye. 

“We _need_ to have another Disney movie night after we come home, you guys!” Ashlyn suggested with a squeal and the collective suggestions for movies and snacks blended together. 

Much unlike Seb’s foundation and contour. 

“Us plus Disney plus! Sounds like a plan, Ash” E.J gave her a powerful high five. 

‘R.I.P to her wrist tendons. Damn!’ 

Ricky looked back down at his phone for SOMETHING to do to look busy. He wasn’t involved in their plans. I mean, why would he be? He’s only been friends with them for what? A week? So why did it still sting him. 

He bit his tongue at seeing the only heart next to Nini’s contact name- ‘Knee Knee 💖 ’ 

“Ricky you HAVE to come along!” Nini not-so-slyly included him and nudged his shoulder. She bent her head (despite her sore back) to catch his eyes. A chorus of “Yeah, Ricky!” piped up till Kourtney hushed them at the sound of footsteps outside. 

The students were on high alert till the footfall faded. It wasn’t long till the chatter grew once more, lasting long into the night. 

Outside the cabin was pitch black in every room aside from Ricky and Nini’s. The theatre kids inside just bonding together over their shared dislike of certain teachers and such. 

Seb’s eyelids bonded together too (Carlos was too generous with lash glue, it seemed). 

... 

The duvet was smooth against his palm. 

Seb’s bumpy forehead, according to Carlos, couldn’t relate. 

Slowly but surely Ricky edged his hand over to Nini’s- the girl was engaged in some debate with Gina who leaned precariously on the windowsill. 

The curly haired boy sucked in a sharp breath once his fingers made contact with her much smaller nimble ones. A stutter from Nini in conversation shattered her unbothered act. 

There, behind the cover of Seb’s back, their hands touched. Not holding hands, God no. Ricky’s ring finger and pinkie merely lay on top of her index and middle finger. 

The latter of her two fingers usually pointed at him, but not lately. 

A small, innocent touch shouldn’t evoke such a tingly feeling. Right? 

‘Maybe that bush that Dima pushed me into today was actually poison ivy’ Ricky reckoned. 

Nini looked to the side at the feeling of being watched and saw Ricky just.. _looking_ at her- an emotion in his eyes that she couldn’t put her finger on. 

Seriously. It was so raw it almost reminded her of E.J’s ‘cooked’ steak dinner the other night. 

She’d never seen Ricky Bowen like this. 

An open book. 

And Nini loves to read. 

“Nini! You’re up next for ‘Cosmetics with Carlos’! Yes..I thought of the name myself.” 

Booking it out the door wasn’t an option as he dragged her from Ricky’s light touch. 

... 

Ricky watched the theatre kids- no- Ricky watched _his friends_ settle down. 

Sleepy murmurs and “if you don’t get your foot out of my face you won’t HAVE a foot..OR a heartbeat” died down one by one, dozed off. The kinda eerie rustling of trees, pitter patter of other sneaking students and soft snores soon replaced them. 

There was no deciphering whose limbs were whose, tangled up like one of Nini’s bad braids. 

Big Red and Ashlyn had since vacated the room because, in Carlos’ words, ‘there’s no way in hell Big Red is sleeping in here with his David Attenborough type noise machine’. 

E.J lay across the foot of the bed, Gina lay across E.J but she STILL managed to kick him at random intervals even in her sleep. Carlos and Seb had fallen asleep on the makeshift bed of schoolbags and blankets and pillows on the ground. 

Or at least Ricky _hopes_ they had fallen asleep. The fumes from the nail polish beside them had been _pretty_ strong. 

Speaking of pretty: 

Ricky turned his head to see Nini staring at the ceiling with a lazy smile, happiness brimming in her eyes after the night of nearly non-stop laughter. ie; Nini pretending she wasn’t already looking at him. 

‘Dammit, she knows I’m awake. Do I say something? What do I say? What do I do? Fuck, fuck this silence is awkward fu-‘ 

“Your elbow is butchering my kidney.” 

“Shit, sorry Neens” Stupid elbow. 

“Hey, you” Nini whispered with a soft chuckle as she turned on her side to face him. Her eyes washed over his sharp jawline and his endearing ‘deer caught in headlights’ (or more so moonlight) expression. 

“Hey.” Ricky swiped his tongue across his dry lips as he turned to face her. 

Nini extended her hand out into the small space between their pillows and Ricky got the clue, resting his on hers. Enveloping it, almost. 

“Listen-“ Nini bit her lip, formatting her words in her mind before continuing. Ricky nodded encouragingly for her to continue. “I know things have been kinda weird between us since like _forever_ -“ 

The pair let out a breathy laugh in the silence of the darkened room, unconsciously shifting closer. They had been fairly close before but now they were practically touching foreheads. 

“But I’m glad I got to know you. _Really_ glad.” She whispered, her voice husky with sleep. 

Ricky just gazed helplessly into her vulnerable looking eyes like he does with the vending machine at school when his change gets eaten. 

“I thought you’d have given me a tracheotomy with a bread knife by now.” Ricky smirked and licked his lips again as he stared down at her temptingly full ones. 

Suddenly the duvet over him grew much almost sweltering hot as he felt himself growing warmer just staring at her. So he nudged it away with his free hand. There’s no way in hell he’d move his other hand. 

“I never knew-“ Nini choked on her words as she took in his toned bare chest and shoulders. 

‘Sweet Mother of-‘ 

“Hmm?” Ricky focused back on her entirely. 

She coughed lightly before continuing. “I never knew you knew what a tracheotomy is. I don’t think I even know what it is.” Nini teased gently. “You never _did_ pay attention in English class..” 

“I’m paying attention now.” Ricky whispered lowly, his voice gravelly. 

His heart was stuck in his throat. Like a stubborn piece of chicken bread roll. It felt like it was two beats away from jumping out his chest, thumping like crazy. 

The streaks of moonlight invading the room from the half pulled curtains surrounded her silhouette and face in a silvery haze. That ought to be an illegal move. 

“I should probably attempt to sneak to the bathroom. Get all this makeup by Carlos off you know? She giggled nervously. 

“Stay.” He replied simply, but something in his eyes said he wasn’t _just_ talking about her going to the bathroom. 

“Okay.” 

In the distance are her pores, screaming. 

He couldn’t take his eyes away. 

(He wasn’t the only one.) 

Her sweet smile as Ricky’s hand tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear in order to see her face. Her long eyelashes, how they fluttered against her cheek when his palm remained on her face. 

Her. 

Nini couldn’t deal with the way he perused her face as if he were to draw it. Art class was the one class Ricky NEVER ditched. She couldn’t help but close her eyes at the feeling of his shaky breath fanning against her skin. 

There’s no knowing _who_ was moving closer to who. They pair only knew the _why_. 

“You look really fucking pretty, Neens” 

His whisper was so low that Nini nearly questioned her ears hearing capabilities. I mean, she _did_ have an ear infection three weeks prior to this. Whatever _this_ is. 

She gasped inwardly as his hand went from caressing her cheek to tracing her waist and hip. 

‘I took an online course in public speaking. Now is NOT the time to forgot how to use words. What do I- what do I say? What do I say?!’ 

“Is your back still sore, eh?” Ricky questioned and at her nod his fingers cautiously rubbed the small of her back. 

Nini could have scoliosis for all she cared and she’d STILL climb him like a tree. Although that’s easier said than done. 

“I put a bag of frozen peas on it earlier!” 

How seductive. 

“Did it..help?” Ricky’s voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension. His attempt at small talk fell short. His eyes trailed around the room to ensure everyone else was sound asleep. 

“Ricky.” Nini said pleadingly making him meet her eyes again. “Come here” She murmured, the fingers of her free hand just grazing his jaw. 

Their breaths intermingled -thank god for spearmint toothpaste- as the curly haired boy rolled to lean over her slightly. 

Ricky kept his distance as much as possible to give her a chance to back away. Or kick him in the balls. 

Newsflash, she didn’t. Her hand gripped the nape of bare neck, tugging him down. 

He turned his hand so that it could interlock with hers against the mattress, giving it a squeeze. He brought his other arm up near her face for balance support. 

A crushed Nini = an unhappy Nini and a ready-to-fight Kourtney. 

Nini’s legs fell apart of their own accord (and she damn near did too) to let him settle between them. And that he did. 

The electrified air surrounded them as Ricky edged closer to her face. Absolutely no words are spoken as they stared at one another through half lidded eyes, but a story worthy of them is communicated. 

“Can I kiss you?” His strained whispered was loud in the bedroom. But necessarily so; #consent. 

He admired the way her dark brown splayed out on the pillow as he awaited an answer. 

‘Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Fuck ye-‘ 

“Please.” 

And with no further ado Ricky tilted his head down. 

Their pulse tempo quickened as their eyes fluttered to a close. It was as if their hearts were giving Beethoven and his ‘Moonlight Sonata’ a run for his money. 

Their bodies pressed flush together. 

Their lips a hairs breath away from one anothers until- 

“NATALIE BAGLEY’S EMOTIONAL SUPPORT HAS GONE MISSING. I REPEAT, NATALIE BAGLEY’S EMOTIONAL SUPPORT HAMSTER HAS GONE MISSING. EVERYBODY UP!“ 

Ricky lurched away from Nini at the shrill yell from Ms Jenn. The pair struggled to catch their breathing as everyone groggily woke. 

‘You have _got_ to be kidding me.’ 

... 

The next morning, Nini woke up feeling much warmer than usual. And it WASN’T because of her thermal vest. 

(Target, $5:99 for a pack of six.) 

She was truly buried into Ricky’s (still very much shirtless) chest with his arms wrapped securely behind her back and around her waist. He dug his cheek against her hair at the feeling of her movement. 

The night had been.. _eventful_ to say the least- the seemingly permanent blush on her cheeks and the hamster bite marks on her ankle were proof of that. 

“Nah. C’mere” He muttered sleepily, tugging her back down; eliciting memories of the night before.How she has used those words when they near ki- 

The snap of a camera shutter made the pair flinch. 

“I accidentally used the flash didn’t I?” 

Big Red was Big Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dodges bullets and chairs possibly coming my way) 
> 
> Hello! 🌸 Currently on sheep watch duty which is about as exciting as it sounds (not at all). And thought I’d update a day early! 
> 
> I made a proper Twitter @wildaboutwylie if you ever want to co-write/chat/show me how to work Twitter 💓 I’ll just be posting hints of the next chapter/other works soon to come so if you’re interested please pop on by! 
> 
> I was asked to include the other characters and their friendship with Ricky more hence why this chapter is a tidbit more chatty 🌸 Hoping you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Once this sheep has had a lamb and stopped eating hay instead of having a lamb I shall reply to all comments and message - I’m genuinely so sorry. I do see them and love them but I want to wait to reply so I’m not rushing a reply. You guys deserve better than that. 
> 
> Love always,  
> Ella ❤️x


	11. Hideouts & Makeouts

“I’m not gonna stop till I hunt each and every single one of y’all down.” Carlos prowled like some sort of wild cat (with copious amounts of perfume) down the wooden pier. “I _will_ look for you-“ He encircled the tittering theatre teens, menacing movements galore. 

“I think we broke him.” Ricky ducked down to whisper in Nini’s ear, resting his arm around her shoulder. 

“I _will_ find you-“ Carlos’ head poked in between the pairs shoulders before casing out the group once more. “And I _will_ k-“ 

“Take a chill pill, Liam Neeson.” Gina scoffed, leaning against a pole. “Man Hunt is basically hide and seek? Just in the dark. It’s not a big deal.” She sighed and twirled a curl around her manicured finger. 

“Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! Are you hearing this?” Carlos clutched a smug Seb to his side. “Man Hunt is a battle of wills!” He sniffed out. 

“Yeah. Like _will_ you get on with the game already?” Gina groaned out. 

‘Not again.’ 

Nini unconsciously leaned her head on Ricky’s chest as the pair went back ‘n forth with one another. She burrowed into the warmth, her new favorite shield from the chilling evening breeze. 

Ricky Bowen: 1 

Target, Black Wind Breaker, $14:99 from the Women’s jacket section: 0

As Carlos shred into Gina the sunset bled an array of oranges and pale pinks and purple into the sky. A dusky and dusty hue was created by the sunwhich had since dipped behind the mountain range.

A part of Nini wanted to dip too. 

Ricky’s chuckle rumbling through his chest shook Nini out of her rêverie. She flushed upon realising her resting place but that could be written off due to the chill! 

The day had been filled with little _things_. And she wasn’t just talking about the dwarf resembling freshmen who had joined the cabin for breakfast. 

Little fleeting glances between Ricky and Nini across the dining table during meals. 

Little quick touches as Nini brushed past him during the ‘Geographical Investigation’ task number 3000, it seemed. Or when Ricky held her hips to stabilise her and her weak ankles. 

However the day had also been lacking a few things; Heating in the Cabin, Carlos’ will to live and communication between Ricky and Nini on what the _fuck_ last night was. 

“Okay you need to calm down, shake it off.” Seb soothed Carlos before rehashing over the rules in a less Hunger Games type way. “I volunteer-“ Nevermind. “-As seeker with Carlos here! You guys hide, we count to 100 and then we start searching. Oh and the cabins are off limits, outside only. Capeesh?” 

A cacophony type chorus of agreements and “Sir yes sir!” sounded out amongst the standing (read: cowering) students. 

“For motivation..the last person found.. gets THIS!” Seb brandished a ‘Nature Valley’ peanut bar in the air, the little light gleaming against the packaging. 

“A crushed and possibly stale bar. How riveting.” Gina deadpanned with a thin smile as she stretched out her hamstrings. 

‘I can’t even touch my toes.’ 

“Yes well someone raided the snacks cupboard-“

E.J brushed crumbs away from the corner of his mouth. 

“Now GO!” Carlos interrupted and covered his eyes, being mindful not to shift his fake eyelashes. “One..six..seven..eig-“

“Carlos!” The group collectively grumbled. But, with no further ado,they zoomed away. 

Kourtney took off behind the rusty gardening shed. “Don’t be suspicious. No don’t be suspicious!” She made some sort of sing song out of her gameplay motto. 

Meanwhile Big Red took off towards a small tree, taking/dragging Ashlyn behind him. 

And E.J took off his shirt. _Then_ ran in the direction of the other cabins roof. 

“Jolly good!” Nini nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot as she gauged her hiding spots. She didn’t want to go too deep into the forest. Or she may never return home. Nor did she want to hide in a nearby and totally obvious place and be found by Carlos. Or she may never return home. 

“Oh shit, you good Neens?” Ricky laughed as she suddenly turned and stumbled into him. 

“I-“ She froze, rooted to the spot like a tree, once Ricky steadied her by the shoulders. His hazel eyes met hers, equal amounts of care and confusion ablaze in them. Nini could faintly hear Carlos near the 20’s now and that really didn’t ease the pressure. 

“I’m bloody brilliant!” With that Nini legged it away from the pier and down the pathway into the forest. 

‘More like I’m Ron Weasley,’ She cringed at her English accent but channelled the embarrassment into running fast. 

Nini’s converse almost slapped against the mossy pathway as she narrowly avoided getting caught on gnarly hand-like tree branches. Or tripping over outgrown roots (or herself). 

The forest hummed to life in the stillness of the near night. As much as Nini _hoped_ she was only wandering through a forest of boys and girls, she knew other creatures were roaming about too. 

‘I’d much prefer the bugs in Animal Crossing’ 

Her brunette hair twirled in the air (possibly wiping out a few midges) as Nini twirled around, scouting the canopy of the tall trees surrounding her. 

What little light is left penetrates (heh) through the leaves, illuminating the not-so-delightful dirt path in front of her. 

‘I just need a good tree to hide behind. Or at least a solid shrub!’ 

“Bingo!” Nini’s brown eyes settled on an overgrown and brilliantly green bush. Despite the crunching of (what she hoped were) leaves beneath her feet, Nini crept over and knelt down. 

Safe and Sound! 

For now. 

... 

Bushes rustled. 

Twigs snapped. 

Carlos snapped too. Not anyone’s neck (yet), just at his new recruits who were doing a TERRIBLE job at seeking. Seriously, one of them waltzed right behind Nini. 

Like the trees, Carlos was all bark. 

Murky light now shrouded the woods almost entirely. 

Nini couldn’t see anyone else hiding in the forest but she knew they were out there. They knew she was out there too. All cowering under the cover of night. Their unified aim; to remain unseen- 

‘What am I? In a teen dystopian Sci-Fi novel?’ 

Her billowing breath was visible in the chilled air as she struggled to remove her jacket to sit on. As far as Nini knew, no seeker had come into this area for a while, choosing instead to search deeper. 

‘Might as well make myself at home, don’t mind if I do!’ 

Hasty steps then surrounded her. 

‘Dammit’ 

Nini whipped her head around so fast she almost got whiplash. Or lashed in the face with her loose hair. She scrambled, like E.J’s breakfast eggs, to control her breathing. 

Ms Jenn had taught them that on the bus! Alongside how to deal with snakebites “just in case”. 

Just as Nini was about to relax a figure burst through the trees, legs weak, arms heavy and chest heaving. They had obviously been targeted by one of Carlos’ cronies. 

Despite the thickness of the fern, Nini managed to peer through. Her heartbeat went at almost a hurtling speed as she realised who it was. 

Ricky Bowen. 

The thrill Nini got from watching him without him knowing made her feel like she was Joe from ‘You’. 

The way he pressed his back against the tree as his eyes scanned the woodland had her pining to be that pine tree. Leaves and nature debris made themselves at home on black sweatpants and grey sweater- the latter of which fitted his frame extremely well. 

Like Mable from Animal Crossing measured and made it precisely. 

‘I have _got_ to stop thinking about Animal Crossing.’ 

Curls spilled onto Ricky’s forehead and her fingers twitched as memories flooded her mind. When those same fingers brushed those same curls away. 

Before Nini could signal her presence he took off. Like a shot! She wasn’t able to hide the slumping of her shoulders as she listened to his fading footfall. 

Shielding the light of her screen with her red jumper sleeve, she checked the time. 9:15pm on the dot. 

Nini considered joining Kourtney at her place behind the shed up ahead. She felt kinda alone in her loneliness- 

‘I sound like Noah Centineo’ 

And with renewed vigour, she cautiously stood up. 

As she spun around a flashlight of a phone shone directly in her face. It blinded her entirely with the contrast of the night. 

“Hey you.” Ricky greeted her nonchalantly as he leaned against a tree behind her. “It’s a small world after all” He grinned before lowering his phone. 

Down she goes. 

“Oh shit, you’re like clumsy squared today Neens.” An affectionate smile ghosted his lips. Ricky helped her up off the grassy ground easily. 

“What are you doing here?” She demanded quietly. “Were you followed?” Nini held his one free handin both of hers as he pocketed his phone with the other. Her thumbs unconsciously skimmed over the skin of his knuckles which, unlike in school, weren’t bruised or inked with pen. 

The late evening light seemed to be Ricky’s best mate (move over, Big Red). 

‘Like it was last night too.’ 

Ricky looked undeniably good. As if he was plucked straight out of one of her (marvellous) graphic novels. Except he wasn’t a seriously _fine_ superhero and her a troubled (but still capable) citizen. He was Ricky and she was Nini. 

Yet the butterflies and warmth (and mosquito bites) she was feeling in this moment was something she thought only existed in books. 

Her heart lurched every which way in her chest at the smile he sent her way as he looked down. And this wasn’t good because she already had a heart murmur. 

“Carlos was following me and E.J-“ 

“E.J and I” 

“And Seb was following Carlos so we gotta be quiet.” Ricky’s experienced eyes and ears followed any little noise. 

‘If my stomach rumbles right now so help me God.’ 

... 

“If you drop me and I die I WILL come back to haunt you in ghost form and you can’t fight a ghost.” Nini eyed up his hand warily. Meanwhile Ricky, from his place atop a branch of a tree, eyed her up. 

“I won’t drop you, Neens.” He made a come hither motion with his fingers as she cautiously reached up to grab his outstretched hand. Ricky gulped as the motion made her jumper rise, making his eyes snag on to the skin showing. “Now come with me-“ 

‘Yes please.’ 

“And get up here before they come back.” He hissed and Nini hastily grabbed his hand. 

“I _could_ climb up there myself you know.” 

“You can’t even reach the top of the cupboard for your favorite mug in the morning. Being short is one of your shortcomings, admit it.” She could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice. 

Nini slotted her foot into a grove in the bark before Ricky gently pulled (it was more of a yanked) her up beside him. He balanced her with an arm around her waist whilst the other held a branch above their heads for stability. 

“Isn’t this like questionable gameplay?” Nini swung her legs slightly and tucked her head in the crook of Ricky’s neck. “Yknow. Climbing the trees?” 

“Oh come on, everyone bends the rules here and there” Ricky shrugged gently so as not to budge her. 

They DID have a good vantage spot though. In the distance Nini could see E.J dangling off the drainpipes of one of the cabins with “ooh’s” and “eeh’s” as he tried to latch on properly. 

“He sounds like Micheal Jackson trying to get into an ice bath.” Ricky commented, resting his cheek on her head. He couldn’t help but smile as Nini’s shoulders shook with her giggles. 

“Stephanie I can _literally_ see you salsa dancing behind that shed. This is hide and seek. _Not_ ‘So You Think You Can Dance’!” Carlos suddenly shrieked from beneath them and Nini’s swinging legs froze. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are! Ugh, that’s me at myself in 7th grade.” Seb stalked behind him, eyes scanning every direction except upwards as he beat his way around the bushes. 

The perched pair watched as the seekers dispersed out, catching students in uncreative hiding spots (and catching a cold). 

... 

Eventually, however, Carlos grew impatient in his exposing hiding spots expeditions. 

“I’ve got people to do, places to be, prerecorded episodes to see; So if you can make it to the safe zone- Seb where’s the safe zone-“ Carlos’ shout faded to a mutter. 

“Oh okay- if you can make it to the bin by the front door without being caught then you win. Dealio?” 

Carlos was met by silence. 

“Okay awesome! Love these responses.” Carlos and his crew spread out once more but Howie stayed a close but still fair distance to the wheely bins. 

It was wheely (heh) quite smart of them, thinking up of a ploy like that. Admitting defeat wasn’t in Carlos’ vocabulary. So instead of him hunting out their amazing hiding spots, he’d make them come to him. 

Nini sighed out against Ricky’s neck, her breath making him shiver slightly. 

“I suppose we should get going then? I spotted this boulder by the front that we could hide behind.” Her lips brushed against the skin there. 

She spoke softly. 

Not just to avoid attracting attention but also because she didn’t want to burst their bubble. After a good ten minutes of back ‘n forth banter and easy conversations about nothing at all, now it and the fuzzy warmth inside had to end. 

“Fuck, okay let’s go.” Ricky grunted out in a harsher tone than he intended. He didn’t want this to end either. 

Nini blinked at him as he jumped down, hesitantly accepting his help. Ricky eased her down, catching her in his arms as she jumped the last few inches to the ground. 

“You okay, Ricky?” Nini questioned as his arms had still yet to move from her hips. Her fingers played with the curls on the nape of his neck uncertainly. 

“Yeah-“ Ricky scuffed the toe of his shoe against the ground, head bent like a leaf bending from the weight of a bee- 

‘I’m gettin’ way too into this nature stuff.’ 

“I don’t want to go back yet, I guess. I like spending time with you, yknow?” He shrugged. “Let’s just go back to your friends.” 

“Hey, they’re your friends now too, Ricky!” Nini’s small soft hands slid to his cheeks, shaking slightly. “I’m sure they’re all really happy that they met you, I know I am.” His conflicted eyes immediately rose to meet hers and see her encouraging smile. 

They held that contact until the sound of sprinting severed the connection. 

With an awkward cough the pair shuffled away from one another but only just. 

“Last night was eventful-“ Ricky started and Nini’s eyes widened. 

“You can say that again!” She laughed nervously and dropped her hands, fiddling with the hem of her jumper. 

“Last night was eventful?” 

“I-I didn’t mean literally” 

“Oh.” Ricky scrunched his face up in embarrassment as Nini laughed a real laugh this time. “Before we were yknow interrupted from almost..yknow-“ 

Nini rolled her lips anxiously, not daring to meet his eyes. 

“I didn’t get the chance to say that I’m also glad I met you-“ Ricky’s curled index finger gently nudged her chin upwards, the pad of his calloused thumb swiped against her bottom lip. “Because I am. I’m really fuckin’ glad, Nini.” 

Nini’s breath hitched as Ricky tilted his head, his eyes looking from her eyes to her lips, both leaning in. 

In the not-so-faraway distance Carlos’ threats grew louder. 

“Ricky I- We can’t do this. Not here.” He immediately stopped at her whispered words, respecting Nini’s wishes. Ricky offered her the tightest smile as he stepped away that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Not here. Right. Got it.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

‘Now THAT’S an incentive to get to the safe-zone and away from possible prying eyes.’ 

Nini watched on as Ricky walked forward a few strides but paused to wait without looking back. She wordlessly bent down to pick up her jacket strewn by the bush. He messed with some app on his phone. 

Nini threw a glance over her shoulder at the same time as he did. Her glazed, dilated eyes meeting his half lidded ones. 

She dropped her jacket. 

He dropped his phone. 

Carlos dropped an F-bomb nearby. 

‘Do I go for it?’ 

Two strides by the two teens is all it took for their lips to collide in a messy kiss. Nini grasped the collar of his sweatshirt in an effort to tug his body even closer to hers. Ricky, in return, gripped her hips so flush to his; as if gravity had suddenly gave up and she was the only thing keeping him there. 

That, Nini could relate to because she felt like she was soaring, flying- _whatever._

His lips were unexpectedly soft against hers. The pair parted- presumedly in surprise- to share a shy smile before resuming their kiss, rectifying their rhythm. 

Nini poured just about every emotion she had felt on this trip (more specifically the frustration) into this kiss. 

It satiated the hunger she had inside of her, a hunger for she didn’t even _know_ what. And if Ricky stopped.. 

Ricky did stop but only to reverse the kiss, changing it but leaving it much the same with a mere tilt of his head and a curious cheeky flick of his tongue. 

Now it was him kissing her. 

Now it was her name falling from his lips. 

Nini’s trembling fingertips drummed lightly against his cheeks, moving to his neck to sink into his curly hair. She messed it up even more but he didn’t mind. In the back of Nini’s mind the brunette realised he had her pressed against the bark of a tree. 

If you told her last week that she’d end up making out with Ricky Bowen against a bloody birch tree, she woodn’t have believed you. 

Eventually the smile growing on her lips forced the kiss to break, foreheads pressed against one anothers as they caught their breath. 

“Shit.” Ricky hissed and ducked forward to press his back against the next tree trunk. His chest heaved now even more than it had after running from the seekers. 

Carlos slowly sneaked past through the foliage. His ankle was swollen, Nini’s lips were too. The pink hue of the sky perfectly matched her cheeks. And Ricky’s. 

Nini bit her lip as an idea came to mind. 

“One more.” Nini tilted her head and whispered to Ricky. His wide eyes glanced around warily but he eventually succumbed to her pout. 

Cautious, Ricky stepped out from his spot hidden behind the tree to go to her. 

‘Gotcha!’ 

“Richard Bowen, I can see you!” Carlos cried out from across the way. 

Realisation hit Ricky as Nini’s giggle filled the air before she made a run for it. 

That old rivalry flame flared up once more. (Her eczema did too). Nini’s runners thumped against the forest floor as she legged it out of the woods. The wind cooling against her hot cheeks. 

“These boots are made for walkin’, Ricky! Not running after you and your giraffe legs.” Carlos thundered from further back. 

Up ahead she could see the glint of the metal bin (and the sulking students who had been caught and were now seekers). 

Suddenly Nini squealed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.Ricky spun her around by the waist muttering something about her slyness under his breath. 

“Come on cheeky.” Nini didn’t waste time in interlocking her hand with his larger one and the pair ran as fast as they could to bin, ignoring Carlos’ calls and everyone’s eyes. 

“Safe and sound!” Nini huffed out as they stumbled to a stop, nearly knocking over the trashcan and its bagged content. Ricky leaned against the wall in wheezy laughter before wrapping her up in a hug. 

It was just them, swaying from side to side. 

“Psst! You guys, I’m stuck on the roof! You guys?” 

And E.J. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @wildaboutwylie on twitter for sneak peeks! 
> 
> Hello my loves 💕🌸 A sheep ended up having four lambs so apologies if that’s all I’m going to be talking about. That doesn’t happen with our breeds like ever! So we’ve got two more bottle babies on our hands, hence the late update which I am so so sorry about. 
> 
> I know some people weren’t pleased about the interrupted scene last chapter but it didn’t feel right for lil ol me at the time! 
> 
> Replying to all comments tonight! If you do leave a comment or a kudos, thank you from the bottom of my heart. But I also love you and thankful if you just leave a read 💖🌷🌸 
> 
> (Counting votes for hide n seek vs truth or dare combined on Wattpad/Instagram/AO3 was 20 vs 17) 
> 
> Stay safe!  
> Ella xx


	12. Bonding and Bro-hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the cutie Cami @twowrongsmakearight (and her amazing new one-shot) who is a sucker for romance as much as me! 🌸

“Don’t be shy, put some more.” Carlos coaxed that extra custard cream biscuit out of Seb’s supply. 

Nighttime nibble? More like midnight meal, as far as the Latino was concerned. 

Nini watched the pair atop the countertop fondly, glancing away to spray some whipped cream on her hot chocolate. 

Her cream design wasn’t exactly up to Starbucks barista standards but she did use the nozzle to fashion a lil somethin’ somethin’. 

“Why’d you draw a ballsack on your hot chocolate?” Carlos queried and quirked his eyebrow. He innocently nibbled on his (easily) acquired custard cream. 

“It’s a heart!” Nini defended wholeheartedly. “You could use one” She retorted, relaxing against the edge of the L shaped counters. 

“Damn Nini! Bowen’s been influencing you.” Gina looked subtlety impressed by the sink. Nini hid her smile behind her hot chocolate mug. 

The hot chocolate was a bit watery. Unfortunately, the supply of the precious powder was running low. Morale was too. 

Subdued chatter of sleepy students spread about the kitchen alongside the steady stream of running tap water- Gina was vigorously washing her hands of dirt. Or crime evidence. 

“Bedtime is in fifteen minutes, y’all!” Ms Jenn bustled around the remaining students. 

She tapped her non existent watch on her wrist.Ricky’s mate tapped out after being wrestled to the ground by Bowen. 

“Here,” Gina waved a piece of her Nature Valley bar in front of Nini’s nose. Nini grabbed the air before she grabbed the piece, mumbling out her gratitude. 

Gina lips curled up in a smile as she followed Nini’s sightline. A distracted Nini was a rare sight to be seen-

‘I sound like David Attenborough.’ 

“Seems like _someone’s_ no longer desperate to say see you later to Mr Skaterboy over there.” She teased in a singsong voice, sidestepping to avoid Nini swatting at her. 

“Is that sweetened cream?” Kourtney careened into the kitchen, looking comical with her bubbled clay facemask. 

“Whipped.” Gina grinned, knocking her thumb towards the canister in Nini’s grip. 

...

Nini’s eyes washed over his body like a wave, focusing on his sturdy frame, catching on his strong arms which she had recently become VERY acquainted with and his lips-

A smirk played stubbornly on Ricky’s lips during Mr Mazzara’s admonishing. He stood at near the front door (alongside his scowling comrades). His hands were tucked into the pockets of his fitted hoodie as Ricky swayed slightly. Ricky was really not interested in the teachers reprimanding. 

“You boys may be in a nature reserve but that does _not_ mean you can act like animals-“ Mr Mazzara chastised, his authoritative tone scattering (and scaring) other students. 

Nearby, Kourtney tuned nearly everyone in on her new happenings with Howie (codename: Fred) but Nini tuned her out. 

Nini was all hot and bothered. Ricky was all hot and bothering. 

Throat. Dry. 

Dry Throat. 

All of the dryness in her throat. 

Ricky’s look he shot Nini’s way could only be described as smouldering, unlike the faded fire. Just like that his smirk shifted to a smile. And her pale cheeks changed to a rosy hue. And his hazel eyes went from blank to seeing. 

He saw her. 

...

“And I never realised Bob Ross had a son!” E.J exclaimed, his wide brown eyes scanning the not so impressed bunch. 

“Bob Ross has a son?” The disbelief was evident in Ricky’s voice as he joined them in the kitchen. Nini not-so-inconspicuously choked on her sup of drink as Ricky wound a single arm around her waist. 

“Ayyy! Exactly, dude!” E.J pushed himself off the counter to show Ricky something on his phone. Probably about Bob Ross’ son. 

Ricky’s thumb gently stroked the slip of skin showing at her midriff. Nini leaned into his warm touch as she tried to focus on Kourtney’s ‘Fred’ fangirling. 

A building breeze made the fire flicker even more. And caused soft material of the curtains to flutter (like Seb’s eyes when he looked at Carlos). 

“I’m seriously starting to regret the sleeping arrangements-“ Ashlyn garbled out as she stormed in, her toothbrush still in her mouth. 

Carlos shuffled away from the sink. 

“Whaddya mean, girlie?” Seb pouted, noticing her eyebags. 

‘They could hold. my. groceries.’ 

“Big Red has this _massive_ -“ 

“Ooh!” Carlos cooed. 

“-Noise making machine. It helps him sleep but it keeps me up till all hours.” Ashlyn sighed once she finished scrubbing. “Is it too late to switch back to the original arrangements?” She directed towards Ricky and Nini, half jokingly. 

“Yes!” 

“Yeah!” 

The pair simultaneously shut that suggestion down, making all eyes turn to them. Well, most eyes- Lily had a lazy eye, you see, that went the other direction. 

“I-okay then?” Ashlyn chirruped with a nervous giggle, gathering her things hastily. 

Kourtney nudged Nini knowingly but her best friend mouthed ‘later!’ so she dropped it like it’s hot. 

“Aww man.” Nini whined to herself. Ricky’s tight smile softened to a proper smile as he noticed Nini sleepily sip the last sup of her- He pressed closer and peered over her shoulder- watery hot chocolate. 

“We better head to bed.” Ricky stretched his free arm over his head. Cue the fakest yawn ever. “How ‘bout I grab us another cuppa and you run up and open the window eh?” 

Carlos’ narrowed eyes shifted between the pair. 

“E.J, why don’t you ever make ME a drink?” He pursed his lips, blinking expectantly. 

“Not this again.” The jock groaned. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Nini agreed, her head lolling back onto Ricky’s sturdy chest before she straightened up. A chorus of “Night Nini!” followed her as she blearily bopped to the top of the staircase. 

Ricky’s gaze followed her. 

Carlos made a note to follow Ricky on Instagram. 

“I should get to bed too. I need my beauty sleep and all that.” Carlos hopped off the countertop delicately. “Well technically I don’t NEED my beauty sleep because I’m already beau-“ 

“ _Goodnight_ Carlos” The group (yes, Ricky too) collectively called out watching the boy duck off. 

Five minutes and a brohug from E.J later, Ricky rushed up with his two mugs, climbing the stairs two steps at a time. 

Giraffe legs. 

... 

In this order, the oak door presses against her back, Ricky’s firm front presses against her not-so-firm front, Ricky’s lips press against her lips. 

Their kiss feels like the word _finally_ means. 

Nini cradles Ricky’s cheeks in her small hands, tilting this way to catch her breath then that way to deepen the kiss, following his rhythm. 

Her long brown hair swayed in the air, Ricky suddenly turning them around towards the bed. The floor is slippery beneath their fluffy sock covered feet as they fight, not for a side of the bed but for control of the kiss. 

Bickering of students in the hallway to use the bathroom registers in their hazy minds but neither of them pay attention. 

Rain pitterpatters rather loudly against the window pane but Ricky couldn’t give a continental fuck. Alls he cares about is the shape of her hips and how growingly familiar this new territory (her waist) is to his large trembling fingertips. 

The kiss is hungry, almost deliriously so. Despite the abandoned mugs, Ricky’s soft lips taste of hot chocolate. He tastes like Nini’s deepest craving fulfilled. 

Annnd slightly of burnt toast. 

They pull apart but only just. Nini’s doe eyes flitter between his dilated ones, questioning and curious. Together as they edge closer to the mattress and his lips edge closer to hers. 

“Oi Ricky, d’you want to play multiplayer skateboarding on my phone?” Big Red’s voice nears the half open door as his shadow crosses the landing. 

‘Not again’ Nini whines inwardly, nails raking against Ricky’s scalp. 

“No!” Ricky booms. Suddenly his hand moves away from her waist for a split second to fling his schoolbag against the door, effectively shutting it. 

Nini’s eyes sparkle as they laugh together. 

And then they clash together like the ravenous animals that Mr Mazzara warned them against being- ‘Ew am I really thinking about Mr Mazzara right now?’ 

Nini climbs onto Ricky’s lap once he sits on her side of the bed, _needing_ closeness, pushing her hips against his. 

‘ _What_ kind of lip balm does this guy use?’ 

Her simple black pyjama shorts ride further up her thigh. Some ragged sound escapes from Ricky’s lips. Or maybe it was from hers- there really was no knowing. Their kisses grow frantic as Ricky leans back onto the duvet, and his mouth is assertive as it travels from her lips and his hands are too and- 

“I’ll take that as a no then?” Big Red pipes up from behind the door before trudging away. Nini leans her forehead against his in breathless defeat before climbing off. Ricky clenched his jaw (and his fists). 

“You have _got_ to be kiddin’ me.” Ricky grunts making Nini bite her lip and squeeze her eyes (and quite possibly, legs) shut for a second. 

‘Suddenly, I’m pregnant.’ 

Ricky strategically placed a pillow on his lap as he shuffled to lay beside her in bed, ruffling his curly hair to avoid looking at Nini and her- fuck- her swollen lips and flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

‘Do not think about the pillow. Do NOT think about what’s under the pillow.’ 

In an unspoken agreement that the moment was sort of over, donezo, finito- ‘Did I just say donezo?’- the pair settle down and play on their respective phones. 

Both were _crushing_ candy crush. 

Both were crushing. 

... 

Nini _had_ played a fork in ‘Beauty and The Beast’. 

But now she was a spoon. A little spoon to be precise. 

As Ricky’s growingly familiar arms snuck around her waist, those growingly familiar butterflies in her stomach went off airplane mode and took flight. 

‘This is _not_ what Ms Jenn meant’ Nini giggled to herself in the quiet of the night. Ricky’s breath was beginning to even out by her ear but he still pressed a gentle kiss to her showing shoulder at the sound. 

However comfortable this whole THING between them was, Nini still had a mosaic of questions in her head. 

‘Seems like I’ve been paying attention to Paul Durcans poetry in English. That makes one of us.’ 

Her small hand covered his, fiddling with the ring on his index finger. She had tried it on earlier on her own, it was so big it slid right off. 

The brunette cuddled further into the sheets and pressed further back into Ricky. Her eyes blinked in an effort to stay open just for a moment longer, wanting to enjoy the time before tomorrows activity filled day. 

This was it. Peace, tranquility, silen- 

An ear-splitting, high pitched ringing of a smoke detector rose from the depths of hell! Or more so the kitchen where Ms Jenn and Mr Mazzara had accidentally left their pizza in too long. Too caught up in a movie, not one another. 

“Everyone, stay in your rooms! We’ll shut this off no bother! Mr Mazzara, how the HECK do we shut this off?” Ms Jenn’s shrill reached their ears, possibly louder than the actual alarm. 

“Seriously?” A groggy Ricky rasped and tried to bury his face in Nini’s neck. 

“Seriously.” Nini sighed out and flicked on the side table lamp. A yellow light spread throughout the room. 

“Fuck, we can’t sleep with this blarin’ in our ears” Ricky groaned, rolling over to grab his phone. Nini won’t lie, she missed the heat of his body close to hers, but as quick as it left it came back. 

“Here,” Ricky handed her one side of his earphones and sat up. Nini followed suit. “Pop that in, we’re gonna block that alarm shit out with _thee most_ iconic song.” 

Even though they were literally making out fifteen minutes ago, this somehow felt more intimate. Nini plugged the earphone in and tried to focus on the music instead of his close proximity. 

The opening chords of ‘Under Pressure’ rumbled through his earphones. 

“Hold up, wait a minute.” Nini removed her head from his shoulder and narrowed her eyes. “You’re kidding right? ‘Seven Nation Army’ is _way_ more iconic than ‘Under Pressure’!” 

Ricky’s jaw dropped open. Disbelief, distrust, disgust. It was like she had slain his first-born. 

An argument quickly ensued between the pair, their banter louder than Ms Jenn’s faffing downstairs and the wind outside combined. 

A storm was brewing. 

Carlos’ chamomile tea was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @wildaboutwylie on twitter if you want to request or co-write or talk! 
> 
> Hello loves 🌸💖! I hate to start on a not so positive note but; as much as I LOVE requests, I will never write about Jolivia or do any sexual stories about Ricky and Nini. Please respect my wishes on that as I don’t ever want to have to engage in (another) tiff with someone! 
> 
> Now enough of the negative nancy stuff; I hope everyone is well and staying safe and sane 🌹❤️ On Instagram some of the selfcare pages are doing breathing exercise lives and chatty lives for anyone with anxiety or feeling lonely. You’re not alone in your loneliness. I sound like Joshua. 
> 
> Finally, I wish my first kiss went a little like this Ricky and Nini’s. Yikes. Instead, I pulled back. Looked him in the eye. And said in a deep voice which I thought was #attractive “You’re welcome.” It’s one of my most cringeworthy memories. I sounded like Darth Vadar. Why would I even say say- okay no 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love ye xx 💕


	13. Sleeping n’ Sneaking

“Mornin’!” 

A reply was not received from the dazed students drifting past nor the rat. The students hurried downstairs for breakfast whereas the rat scurried towards Natalie Bagley’s bedroom, Ms Jenn’s protein bar in tow. Or more so in mouth. 

It was weirdly warm in the cabin today. Either the heating system had suddenly been fixed or Mr Mazzara and Ms Jenn had started _another_ fire incident like the one two nights ago. 

“Mornin’ Mr M!” Ricky greeted once more towards Mr Mazzara as the teacher shuffled past. A faint stench of smoke replaced his usual cologne. 

He grunted. 

Undeterred, Ricky continued sauntering towards the bathroom, a spring in his step. And it WASN’T because of his bunions. Damn mountaineering Boots.

‘What am I doin’? I don’t dance.’ 

A sleepy Sebastian weakly waved to the curly haired boy once he skidded inside, wordlessly handing Ricky’s toothbrush to him- their morning routine. 

Meanwhile, Big Red seemed to be doing a tap-dance routine as he waited for one of the toilet cubicles to free up. 

“What’s up dude?” E.J exclaimed. He announced his presence by slapping Ricky’s shoulder- as one does. Bottles and lotions lined the countertop, ready for E.J to begin his five step facial routine. 

“How did y’all sleep last night?” Ricky squeezed a pea sized amount on his toothbrush before beginning to brush. 

“Sleep? Never heard of her.” And a chaotic looking Carlos had joined the crew. 

Banter rose from the bathroom. 

Bright rays snuck in through the frosted glass as the sun rose in the sky. 

And operatic singing rose from the boys showers. 

...

The rumbling of water through rusty taps and grumbling from a still sleep deprived Nini greeted Ricky once he stepped back inside their bedroom. 

She hogged the blankets as well as splayed her limbs out on the mattress. It was as if the brunette had started a little search party for him in his absence. 

“Good mornin’ Neens!” The mattress shifted as he settled back down beside her. 

“No.” The adamance in her slurred tone coaxed a breathy laugh out of Ricky. That, however, quickly died when Nini curled into him, one of her legs now strewn over his hips. His hand hitched her thigh further up into a safer place (if you catch my drift). 

Ricky didn’t need Nini to knee him _there_ of all places. That was a mouthful!

For the first time in a long time, Ricky studied something. Or more so someone. 

“You gotta get up Neens. There’s sixteen minutes left till breakfast and you’re still in your pjs.” His other arm wound around her back, his nails soft scraping up and down. 

“Just five more minutes.” She pleaded, her voice muffled due to the pillow. 

Nini’s bleary brown eyes reluctantly fluttered open as Ricky tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His calloused fingertips are cold, but she’s warm beneath their touch. 

That boyish grin of his morphed into a smile when she rubbed away the sleepy dust from her eyes. 

The pair stared at one another for several seconds, even when the ruckus in the landing grows. Ricky’s smile ebbed away, and then, slowly, he leaned over to kiss her. 

It’s gentle, lips parted a bit. Soft. 

Ricky pulled back a few inches making her chase his soft lips. A chuckle escapes him at her confusion and he watches as her eyes slowly open once more. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Nini wondered aloud, feeling fifty shades of exposed under his gaze. As if her thermal vest wasn’t making her boiling enough already, now this. 

“You-“ Ricky’s voice was strained as his eyes washed over her features. Her full lips, her eyes and their crinkles, her. 

It was silent for a while as he gathered his words. She waited with bated breath. 

“You have a zit on your forehead.”

“Ricky!”

...

They kiss on the stairs, in the nooks and crannies of the cabin, by the washing machines that covered up every little sound made, near the trees as the other students walked ahead. 

They kiss until their lips are sore and arms are numb from the familiar positioning.

Lately, Nini had found herself catching Ricky’s eye and widening her own: Their own little “lets getaway from here” signal had been formed within the past two days. 

(Or at least, that's what she hoped Ricky got from it. Nini, unlike the smouldering teen, wasn't very good yet at the eloquent non-verbal communication thing, even though the she had enlisted Kourtney in the seductive ways of an arched eyebrow, or a half-smile combined with lowered eyelids just-so. So far the verdict was that when Nini tried to say "Ricky, want to sneak off somewhere?" she was conveying "I have conjunctivitis and this amuses me.")

“Yes!” Nini released a hiss of relief as Ricky hitched her up for a piggyback ride. 

Over his bushy curls Nini could see Kourtney popping and locking up ahead through the trees. Carlos had downloaded TikTok. 

The only thing popping about Nini however were her blisters. 

‘If I see them do that Renegade again? I _MIGHT_ just throw a hand grenade.’

Her stupid mountaineering boots were being incredibly unforgiving towards the sores on her heels. 

‘Who raised you?’ 

Up further on the grassy pathway, Ms Jenn relayed instructions for the days events and handed out her travel-sized sunscreen. The blistering (heh) sun beat down on just about everyone (Stephanie wore a floppy sunhat.). 

Ricky carried her pretty easily as they trekked, she was like a feather (or however the phrase went), an unable to-quit-messin’-with-his hair type feather. 

Ricky eased her of her blister pain and Nini offered him a sup of her water bottle that dangled off her wrist. They just worked! 

The theatre kids and Ricky all chatted together during their hike, easily exchanging their views on anything and everything. Nini, however, chose to remain quiet. 

She just basked in the sweltering heat and the feel of Ricky’s safe hold beneath her thighs and his strong back against her front. 

“What’s with the platform mountaineering boots Neens? We all know you’re short, it ain’t like a secret.” Ricky teased her, trying to involve her. 

“Hush!” She giggled, smacking his chest. She swung her legs in the air gleefully. 

“I mean-“ Ricky shrugged and jiggled her body slightly. “It’s not like I mind. When we travel together, you can sit on my lap on planes and save airfare.” He slipped in their future plans as smooth as butter. 

Nini’s smile spread wider, unbeknownst to him, and she tightened her hold around his neck so she could snuggle in more. 

Whenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhen

...

“This is my favorite type of River because it’s a _U shaped_ River.” Seb simpered to Carlos as the pair approached the Outer Banks. 

“What are we doin’ then eh?” Ricky questioned the group, leaning down for Nini to jump off. 

Even with the difference in leg length, the pair still somehow walked in tandem with one another. 

Ricky could feel his mates questioning eyes from further down the river and he hesitated in his movements. The theatre kids walked a bit ahead, not realising he had stopped, arms linked and laughing. 

He followed them. 

“We’re measuring the velocity of the Weber River using a flowmeter with an LCD counter.” Mr Mazzara answered, already knee deep in the rushing waters. He held up the equipment up for everyone to see. 

“So basically we’re seeing how fast the river flows using a fancy stick. Got it!”

“Flowmeter.” Mr Mazzara chided Carlos. 

Carlos blinked. 

Nini made her way to stand in front of Ricky so she could see better, attentive as always. Ricky wound his arms around her waist without thinking, his shoulders bracketing her small frame. 

There. Now she’s safe from sliding down the sloped grassy banks. Success! 

Together, alongside the trees, they swayed from side to side, listening to Mr Mazzara drone on. 

“The River rapids are especially dangerous today. It’s very easy to lose your footing if you’re messing around.” Mr Mazzara took his time to sternly stare at each student. His focus was particularly on Ricky’s mates over at the back who, for a change, weren’t alongside Ricky. 

“So don’t lose your footing, kids! Or your life- We already have enough lawsuits at school” Ms Jenn’s shrill tone lowered to a mutter towards the end. 

Ricky rested his chin atop Nini’s soft hair to look around the new River spot. It was eroded into the stony side of a mountain on one side and bushes and forests (and now students) on the other side. 

Nesting ducklings took shelter in the tall reeds. 

Seb took shelter in the not so tall Carlos’ arms, nestling in. 

The steady murmur of the river(and the students) could be heard by all, acting as background noise to the musical notes coming from the birds above. 

And from E.J- he had climbed a tree. 

...

“Take down your calculations in your phones alongside pictures of the results of the velocity reader. Do NOT drop your phones in the water.” Mr Mazzara continued after showing a tutorial. 

“Oh! We can use Gina’s phone!” Carlos happily suggested, pocketing his own. 

“Bro, don’t fucking Katniss my phone like that.” Gina glared but handed it over to his outstretched paw. 

“Ooh! That reminds me of that time in Junior Year when-“ Ashlyn bent over in laughter “-when we all went to that surfing camp and and-“

‘What?’

Ricky furrowed his brow as he listened on before it hit him that he wasn’t in this memory. He wasn’t around in their Junior Year. 

He couldn’t laugh alongside everyone else to this joke everyone else knew. 

“Everyone divide into groups of eight!” Ms Jenn clapped her hands before journeying into the water (with great difficulty. She didn’t even pick an easy spot. Water you doing?) 

‘Shit. How many of us are here? One, two, three-‘

Ricky watched as Carlos, Seb, Big Red and Ashlyn grouped together, waving everyone else over. His arms loosened from around Nini’s waist in uncertainty. She turned his arms looking quite hesitant, a line on her forehead as she frowned in thought. 

“Nini! Getcha ass over here, girl! We need one more person.” Kourtney hurried her. E.J, Howie and everyone else looked at her expectantly. At her, only.

Ricky attempted to gulp down the lump that formed in his throat. 

Ricky kinda-sorta-really felt like the word ‘ _Oh_.’ 

‘Did someone just Avada Kedavra my ass and make me invisible or?’ 

I mean, he GETS it. They always group together for everything. From the cafeteria seating to going to the bathroom. Not that he- not that he paid them much attention back in school. So why did it hurt so much? 

Their continuous calling of the brunette over cut right through Bowen. Like an arrow. He visibly bristled. 

‘She’s not fuckin’ deaf? She can hear you.’ 

“Hey listen!-“ Nini fiddled with the strings of his hoodie in thought, shushing her friends with a wave of her hand. “We can ask Mr Mazzara to let you stay in this gro-“

“Nini, c’mon already!” 

The pair dared a look at the stern looking Mr Mozzarella.

“Nah, it’s chill!” He straightened the beanie on her head and turned her around, pushing her gently into Kourtney’s arms. “Go!” Ricky plastered on his usual boyish grin for her. Until she got caught up in their chatter and inside jokes and whatnot. 

Then, and only then, did he let it fall. 

...

“What’s up, Ricky?” 

One of his mates slapped him sharply on the back, tugging him into a brohug. Ricky stumbled slightly as the force of the water hit him. 

“Nothing much dude.” Ricky scuffed the toe of his boot into the pebbled riverbed. 

Avoiding eye contact? Success!

“That’s all you have to say to us man?” Dima hitched an eyebrow, pulling a face as he veered into Ricky’s personal space. 

Avoiding interrogation? Fail. 

“Not even a thank you after we saved your ass from those theatre freaks?” Dima sneered in their direction before laughing shortly. 

The three others set off sniggering too as they encircled Ricky. A chain reaction. And he certainly felt trapped. 

“Yeah. Thanks man.” Ricky shrugged, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that rose from his words. 

Just moments ago they had spotted him loitering at the banks and beckoned him over. 

Dima narrowed his eyes as he studied Ricky silently before breaking out into raucous laughter, more uproarious this time round. Ricky’s laughter was uncertain to say the least as Dima scuffed up his hair. 

Other students, including the theatre kids, sighed at the disruptive behavior. 

Seb sighed as he looked at Carlos. 

...

“They’re at it. Again.” Mr Mazzara deadpanned, staring blankly into this distance. He tugged his rainjacket hood up. It was Jennifer’s job to deal with them this time. 

‘I pretend I do not see it.’

“Huh?” Ms Jenn peered up from her clipboard before sighing as she followed his sightline. 

Ricky looked up at the sound of sloshing water, Ms Jenn had since waded up to the boys. 

“Those instruments cost money, you guys.” She haplessly tried to break up the ongoing “sword” fight with the velocity equipment. 

Unfortunately, Dima and another continued to jab at each other, Ricky’s mates goading them on. The expletives leaving their mouths had even Ricky Bowen bowing his head and looking elsewhere. 

Her mouth gaped open wide, incredulous, as if she were catching flies. 

“Guys!” She tried. The blonde teacher clapped her hands together, watching on in utter disbelief. “This isn’t fencing at the Olympics!” Ms Jenn laughed nervously, eyes darting towards Mr Mazzara up ahead in desperation. 

Ricky’s jaw clenched (his fists did too). 

Eventually Dima quit whacking his friend. He spared Ms Jenn a glance, eyeing up her crossed arms with a scoff. 

Ricky shifted from foot to foot. 

“It’s just a bit of fun, Miss” He mocked her airy tone. Dima removed his hands from his black hoodie pockets and held them up in faux innocence. 

Ms Jenn stared for a few more seconds, her eye twitching, but eventually made to retreat upstream. 

Like Mr Mazzara said Waterfalls do when they get old. 

“Boring bitch.” Dima muttered beneath his breath and elbowed his friends, smirking. “She ain’t even a proper teacher.” 

Ricky averted his gaze when Ms Jenn whipped back around. He didn’t want to look up and meet Ms Jenn’s questioning and hurt glance. Or the curious stare of his mates. 

Ricky didn’t want to be here. But he was. 

Ricky didn’t want to laugh at his teachers expense for his mates. But he did. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves 🌸💖🌷 Writers block and the easing of restrictions meant that I’ve not been next or near my phone for what feels like a century! I’m so very sorry for the delay- I promise to reply to any comments tonight and if you can, please do leave some feedback! 
> 
> Twitter @ is wildaboutwylie if you need someone to natter to/request/co-write! 💙🦋 
> 
> I’m so excited for next chapter as my sweet friend Sarah co-wrote it with me! It may not be everyone’s cup of tea as I think we have two different styles of writing but I love it! 
> 
> And I love YOU! Take care xx💓


	14. Rock n’ Roll (kinda)

“The river is like a sleeping snake, a cobra if you will” Ms Jenn waded through the waters towards them. “But don’t be fooled!” Her blonde head of hair bustled about the students. “It hides a myriad of dangers beneath-“

“What does myriad mean?” Dima hissed at a blank-faced Bowen who just shrugged in reply.

“-its seductively smooth curves-“

Ricky wasn’t sure if Ms Jenn was still talking about the river or.. 

Students flocked to the far end of the stream. Either for the activity or to make a clean getaway from Ms Jenn, God only knows.

“What Ms Jenn means is that there’s rock down this end. You can trip over rocks. Don’t trip over rocks.” Mr Mazzara interceded with his matter-of-fact tone. “What are you guys waiting for? Get cracking.”

Dima, who started roughhousing with one of his mates, was taking that quite literally.

‘Farewell femur.’ 

Ricky huffed out a sigh before shuffling through the ripples. From the little he had gathered of Mr Mazzara’s announcement: they were now meant to calculate the perimeter of the river using a trundle wheel. The clue’s in the name really!

Its a wheel, attached to a metal pipe, you trundle around and look like a right twat.

Submerged pebbles piled at Ricky’s shoes, the various colours making them look like jewels or somethin’.

‘This _rocks_!’ He chuckled to himself at his pun, knowing full well he would be met by silence from the others if he spoke aloud. Rough crowd. Literally.

Nini would have laughed.

Ashlyn would have been dying, dead, deceased.

Through the twigs, tangled trees and tops of heads, Ricky dared a peek at Nini. Her head was thrown back in laughter, brown hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, as E.J was thrown by into the water by Gina.

“What’s got you all smiley, Ricky?” Dima draped an arm around his shoulder.

“He was lookin’ at that theatre girl- uh- Nina somethin’?” Ethan (the cretin) filled Dima in.

Ricky gritted his teeth. He didn’t like the way Ethan said her name. Like it was something amusing. Like their back of the class banter.

Despite the loud laughter and lesson discussions of students around them, Dima’s voice still cut through like a knife.

And not a bread knife.

“Something you’re not tellin’ us, _Bowen_?” Dima questioned, his tone taunting, demanding an answer. His piercing green eyes, gauging.

“Nah.” Ricky shrugged in an effort to shield his shiver/boot Dima’s arm away. “We’re just- I don’t know.” The glint in Dima’s eyes remained even as Ricky moved on.

Crude congratulations and shoulder shoves ensued. And further away, Carlos threatened to sue.

“Enjoy her while you can Ricky.” Dima smirked. “Because we all know that Nini won’t want a fuckin’ _thing_ to do with you when we go back to school. No offence.”

It was as if someone dunked Ricky’s body under the ice cold water. Which, from the looks of it, his mates were close to doing.

“What do you- what do you mean?” Ricky sniffed out, frozen.

Dima scoffed, stalking towards him.

“You’re Ricky fuckin’ Bowen! You really think those theatre kids are gonna welcome _you_ , a messer, with open arms? Sing a song for you?” He chucked coldly.

“Yeah. You think they’re gonna sing a song for you huh?” Ethan repeated with a sneer.

Dima blinked.

“Sorry.” The brown haired teen butted back out again.

“Things are gonna go right back to normal the minute we leave this shithole.” Dima clapped his shoulder sharply before engaging in yet another wrestle attempt with Ethan.

Nonononononono 

... 

“Lads at the back! Focus!” Mr Mazzara let out an abrupt order. From the corner of his eye, Ricky could see the theatre kids judgin- _staring_.

The riverwater rushed at his legs as other nominated students rushed around the perimeter. One per group.

His chest tightened as dread filled him at the mere thought of the theatre kids coming this way. And seeing the antics up close and personal.

Ricky’s hands shook slightly at his sides, not from the cold. The chirping of the birds and chatter of the student body grew incessant in his ears.

All of a sudden a body rammed into Ricky’s back, knocking the air out of him. Their hand grasped onto the teens arms for stability.

Thinking it was Dima, Ricky furiously shrugged out of their hold.

“Yo, what the fuck?” The brown haired boy boomed, turning around with a guarded stance.

Carlos blinked up at him, his body completely submerged in the ice cold river water. His trundle wheel was strewn to his left and the rock in which Carlos tripped on jutted out nearby.

Carlos’ usually blowdried and styled hair was now plastered to his wet forehead. He would have raised a hand to swipe it away but the pebbles imbedded in his palms stung like mad.

“Shit, Carlos.” Ricky made to step forward. A hand on his chest stopped him.

“Wait, you know this freak?” Dima queried, his voice dipped low. Carlos was unusually silent, just sat there staring up at the pair and Ricky’s other mates as they formed a semi-circle around him.

“ _Carlos_ -“ Ricky replied through gritted teeth “-is in my cabin.”

“The one with all the theatre kids eh? Poor you Ricky.” Dima fake mused. “You’re so out of place.”

Ricky audibly gulped and diverted his gaze.

“Looks like Carlos here was trying to hit on you. Literally.” Ethan sniggered, his black head of hair peering over Dima’s shoulder.

The group collectively chuckled but there were no smiles on their faces. Which was even weirder to see as it was to hear.

Scarlet, Carlos slipped on the grimy grey rocks in his attempt to get up. That only served to heighten the volume of their laughter. And Ricky’s guilt.

Red with shame. And sunburn.

A feeling akin to bile rose in Ricky at the vileness of their words.

Ricky’s fingers twitched by his side, itching to reach out. Whenever he’d try push forward, Dima’s hand pressed further into his chest.

The gangs eyes scoped Ricky’s face which he forced to remain blank. Dima sneered at Carlos’ sequinned and bedazzled raincoat.

Curled up, Carlos just _sat_ there. Shivering. Helpless.

The first of many slurs slipped out of Dima’s lips. Ricky felt his hearing go static-like. He tried to focus on the birds. The laughter. Anything but Dima’s earliers words and Dima’s current..words.

The first of many water droplets trailed down Carlos’ flushed cheeks. They weren’t riverwater.

The taunts grew in numbers, leaving the mouths of Ricky’s childhood friends with spite (and spit). Ricky? Ricky stayed silent. And that wasn’t a viable option either.

He couldn’t look at his friends teary eyes. But he did.

He should have braved the jeers of his mates and helped Carlos. But he didn’t.

... 

Eventually Dima and his crew moved on, getting no entertainment from the unresponsive Carlos.

“Carlos I-“ Ricky choked out, stretching hand out to Carlos. The sodden teen weakly slapped it away, frowning at him with betrayal and unfamiliarity in his teary eyes. It was as if he didn’t recognise _this_ Ricky. And truth was, he didn’t.

In the midst of Ricky’s stutter and stumble and ‘wait lemme explain’ filled apology, Carlos had crept (read: squelched) away. Ricky’s hand fell back against his side in defeat.

“Hey Ricky! Hey Carlos!” Nini suddenly bounded up with a cheesy grin. “Carlos?” Her smile ebbed away as she watched her teary-eyed friends retreating figure. “Ricky, what happened?”

She looked so beautiful. And _so_ worried. 

Ricky just gaped at her. Nini searched his wide eyes for answers, finding none. She gently shook him by his upper arms like he was a tree in ‘Animal Crossing’.

‘What are you? A fish? Say something!’

Something shifted in her expression once she pieced things together a bit. The person behind Carlos’ clear upset. And in that moment something shifted between them too.

“Oh.” Nini distanced herself, taking a step back in the waters. Her arms fell from him. I think I’d better go after him-“

She barely finished her sentence before scrambling onto the banks, chasing Carlos down the pathway. Ricky delivered a sharp kick to the stupid jutting out stone, cursing.

This _didn’t_ rock.

... 

“Yo Nini! Heads up rematch?” Ricky tried once he stepped inside. He had meandered back to the cabin, taking his time. Not wanting to face them. _Her_.

Ricky froze for the second time today at the sight of the theatre kids on the couch. Some turned around to look at him. And glare.

Kourtney shot him a stone cold look. Seb just smiled sadly.

Others didn’t bother to give Ricky the time of day (or more so, evening) at all.

Nini was the latter.

She visibly tensed from her place beside Carlos. The couch looked worse for wear and the shivering, shaking, sniffling teen did too.

The crinkling sound of the insulating tinfoil draped around his shoulders sounded out in the silence. Nini stroked his arm, trying to warm him up. Nearby, Seb stoked the fire.

Ricky _really_ thought he could have pretended nothing happened. And go back to the way it was?

‘Yikes.’

“No! No hypothermia here! He’ll be right as rain tomorrow Ms Rodriguez-“ Ms Jenn fretted from the kitchen, stirring soup with one hand and holding the phone away from her with the other. Angry Spanish blared from the speakers.

“Ricky-“ Big Red got up from the couch, rushing over to his best friend. “Maybe you shouldn’t be here right now, dude.” He suggested. His tone was sympathetic but his words replayed in Ricky’s mind like a malicious melody.

Ricky could only nod. He tried to make eye contact with Nini as he traipsed upstairs but she refused, looking in every direction that _wasn’t_ his.

His guitar case received the brunt of Ricky’s frustration, shoved off the bed for the teen to collapse upon. On Nini’s side of the bed.

Ricky shielded his face with his arms. The sleeve material of his sweater soaked up the tears of frustration (and muffled the cusses).

‘ _Such_ a fuck up. _Such_ a fuck up. _Such_ a fuck up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! 🌸🌷💕 It seems Ricky’s got himself in a spot of trouble. I mean, we all know he’s a cutie but is THIS a good look for him in Nini’s eyes? Potential boyfriend who leaves one of your best friends in the lurch. In Ricky’s words; Yikes! 
> 
> Thank you to Sarah for all your help and input cutie!! ❤️ She’ll be coming out with some (illegally heartmelting) Rina stories on Wattpad and Ill be linkin’ them the moment they’ve graced us! 🌹 Also I never realized how many Jolivia stories are on wattpad..I can’t imagine how I’d feel if I was one of them! 
> 
> Love ye xxx  
> Ella 💖


	15. Discussions and Distance

No. 

No, that wasn't the guttural growl of a beastly bear, it was Ricky's stomach; rumbling in the silence of the bedroom. 

His teary eyes followed the little sounds. 

(And Carlos unfollowed Ricky on Instagram)

The water taps, once again, rumbled in response. Carlos was taking a shower to warm up.

Seb just so happened to be there for moral support.

However, unlike this morning, there was no grumble for greeting from Nini because there WAS no Nini. 

She certainly didn't come upstairs and Ricky (reluctantly) didn't go downstairs. 

'Don't wanna stick out like a piece of pepperoni on one of Big Red's vegan pizza's- _got_ to stop thinking 'bout food.' 

He took a shaky breath before taking a look around. Paper sheets were strewn about the bed, crinkling beneath his fingers. They were filled with scribbles of conversations and sketches instead of yknow _actual_ calculations.

That was from when their studying turned into not studying. 

And beside those were bits and pieces of colorful clothing, gathered in a pile.

From when their kissing could no longer be called _just_ kissing anymore. 

...

She saw Carlos. Not Ricky peering over the stairwell at random intervals. Nor E.J peering at Gina's deck of cards. She could only see Carlos, an usually subdued version anyways. 

(And it wasn't because Nini forgot to pop in her contacts this morning. Blasted things. So bloody finicky!)

If Nini didn't know any better she'd think Seb leading his boyfriend (?) up the stairs was simply _adorable_. 

"My little Deli Chicken Roll!" Seb cooed, tugging the silver foil tighter around. His attempt to coax a smile out of Carlos fell flat.

Much like how he did earlier in the river. 

Nini noticed how the Latino leaned his weight against Seb, limping. She saw Seb whispering comforts in Carlos' ear by his shaking shoulders. 

"Nini!" Kourtney snapped out, exasperated from repeating herself. Nini's dark hair spun in the air as she whipped around. 

E.J dodged her hair missile by a millimetre. 

The few players participating in the cardgame blinked at her. 

Or in E.J's case, winked.

"Its uh your turn babe?" Her best friend patted her knee. That shook Nini out of her thoughts and E.J shook a soda can before handing it to Gina. 

"I don't wanna play anymore, I'm sorry. You guys go on though!" 

A heavy silence settled over the cabin like thick fog. I mean, it was mostly silent before that besides murmurs or Gina rattling the table cutlery during 'Snap'. Vicious.

'She nearly snapped the oak table in half. Not okay, not oaky at all.'

Unsettled eyes darted around, gauging but avoiding.

Some students shifted on the couch, some shuffled their feet on the cobble stone, some sweated by the sooty fire which had since flickered out. 

"I'm not in the mood either tbh." Stephanie shrugged and fanned herself with her cards instead. Her black hair billowed- E.J shuffled both the cards and himself away. 

'Did she really just abbreviate 'To be honest' in real life?'

A chorus of "Same" and "Yeah, me too" and "Wanna play Hangman?" and "No, E.J" arose from the theatre kids. Nini rose from her seat. 

Mentally, the stairs felt like a mountain. Mount Everest but the Walmart Salt Lake City version. Physically however? Nini's legs bounded up them of their own accord despite feeling like bricks earlier. 

It's not because she never skips leg day, no. It's probably muscle memory or some shi- _stuff_. 

Nini traced the grooves of the bannister in her travels. She usually used to grip it when her and Ricky raced upstairs to their bedroom.

Ricky never bothered to use the bannister. Opting for the risky concussion probability route instead. 

' _Got_ to stop thinking about Ricky.'

...

Nini tried to quietly and inconspicously open the door. Keyword here is tried. 

With a creak, Nini opened the door. With another creak, Ricky leaped off the bed. 

He could use them giraffe legs for long jump!

"H-hey you?" Ricky released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. 

Nini fiddled with her knitted sleeves, finding the timber floor incredibly interesting. 

"I don't really wanna talk right now..Ricky." Her voice came out as a mere whisper, even when she cleared her throat. 

"Then listen." 

The crook of his finger tilted her chin up. Nini let out a soft sigh, it being drowned out by the drone of downstairs. 

Her eyes were filled with pure unfiltered (unlike the drinking water) disappointment. Not anger. 

He wasn't so sure if he should be relieved. 

"Ricky, you _know_ what you did." Nini's brown eyes searched his face, straying to his lips. "Or..what you didn't do." 

She shrugged away to perch on the unmade bed, shifting the papers away. They fluttered to the floor themselves from the breeze. 

"Neens-" Ricky joined her, slouching. He covered her hands with his one hand. "It was a joke? That went too far. WAY too far. Like to another country. 

Nini scoffed and even Ricky cringed at his wording. The space between his legs and hers grew. 

Nonononono-

It was like the touch of his thigh to hers was a shock. Similar to the one E.J got this morning, sticking a fork in the toaster.

Buttered bagel, gone but not forgotten. 

"There's a fine line between teasing and bullying. Your _friends_ crossed that line." Nini sniffed out. "Or fell over it." 

Stumbles, stutters, mumbles and mutters escaped Ricky's lips but no actual words. If typed, he'd sound something like ashfhwua. 

The eloquence. 

His fingers of his free hand combed through his curls. One single curl stayed on his forehead but neither bothered to brush it away. 

"I'm sorry, Nini. I'm so fuckin' sorry." He breathed out, caressing the top of her hand with his thumb. "If I could say a billion sorry's, I would"

'How can I fix this?' 

Nini just shook her head with a short laugh. She scrunched up her nose cutely for a second, considering. 

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. But it's not all on you Ricky, okay? I get it." Her voice was calm, albeit unsteady. "Your friends..mates.. _whatever_ have always had it out for Carlos. Especially that Dirk dude?"

"Dima." Ricky interceded.

'Shut. Up.'

"They used to dump food on him. Shove him. They even locked him inside his own locker once, which I thought only happened in the movies. Nope!" Nini rambled to Ricky and popped her P's. 

"Nini, I didn't know." Ricky audibly gulped, fiddling with her fingers in the silence. 

Sweet birdsong and not so sweet karaoke singsong below enveloped them. Usually Carlos' shower soprano would join the messy mix but not tonight. 

"It's okay! Gina knew how to pick locks. Somehow." Nini shrugged. 

It wasn't okay. 

"Theatre became his safe space, I guess. And E.J became his bodyguard!" They pair let out a little laugh at Nini's words. "Carlos usually just showcases _Carlos_ around us only. Until you came along, that is." 

Nini shoved Ricky gently, her breath hitching at the increase in contact. 

"What am I supposed to say Neens? How do I- everything just feels _different_ already." He spluttered out his sentences, his knee bouncing. 

"There's nothing you're _supposed_ to say." Nini wiggled her small hand to freedom, resting it on his knee to stall it. "Besides, Carlos is more of a 'Show don't tell' kind of guy"

His hazel eyes just sweeped her, helpless. 

"I think Carlos is upset because he thought you had his back yknow?" Nini smiled sympathetically, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"I didn't want my mates to ditch me." Ricky confessed, bending his head. 

"You had us Ricky?" 

Hadhadhadhadhad. 

...

With an "I'm tired" from Nini and a "Bedtime everyone!" from Ms Jenn later, the pair were in bed. Together but apart, clinging to their respective edges. 

Nini didn't close the curtains tonight, too caught up in her phone. The moonlight streaked in, cloaking the floor in a foggy white light. 

From what Ricky could see, craning his neck, the sky was as black as the Ace of Spades. No stars tonight. 

It was silent. No conversing just silence. And it was reallt fuckin' loud. The tranquil and faux peacefulness that Nini had yearned for on night one? Now Nini had got it. 

Good.  
Right?

They tossed and they turned. Elbows elbowed and knees knocked. 

E.J did too. (He got locked out downstairs). 

Ricky dared a glance at Nini from over his shoulder, seeing her small frame curled up. 

She had turned her body away from his and FUCK the cramped bed had never felt so large. 

Whereas Nini's watery eyes poured over her phone lockscreen. Her Mums' (plural) smiling faces were a stark contrast to hers (and his). 

Nini worried at her quivering lip. 

'If Ricky can't stand up for Carlos who is fifty shades of gay..then what hope do I have? With two Mums.'

Nini shielded her phone screen away from Ricky's roaming eyes, tucking it into the nightstand shelf. 

Her shoulders shuddered as she heaved out a shaky sigh. 

'Oh fuck. That doesn't sound good' Ricky reached his hand over automatically to comfort her. 

It froze mid air and dropped. 

Outside, E.J's shoulders shuddered too in the cold (and his teeth chattered) because "Can someone let me in already?! _ANYONE_?"

A lone tear trailed down Nini's cheek to the pillow and she allowed a generous stream to soon follow suit. Not that she had much choice in the matter. 

"Goodnight Neens?"

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves 🌸💕
> 
> I hope ye are all doing amazingly!! Currently speeding through college applications and wow do I change my mind often. I'm so sorry for the delay, I thought I'd write up a quick little filler as an apology! 
> 
> If you do find the time to leave a review, that would be so very appreciated! I'd love to hear yere thoughts x I'll reply to any reviews or requests and whatnot the moment I'm finished this stuff 💖
> 
> Stay safe, you matter!!


	16. Trees and Tension

“The one thing you _don’t_ lose during a Scavenger Hunt is the _bloody_ map.”

‘Fourteen more words spoken to me than her daily average.’

“Alright, _Hermione_.” Ricky rambled through the bushes behind Nini. The flames dancing in her eyes could burn down the overgrown vegetation they were voyaging through. “Listen, we know that G marks the spot yeah? I’m just havin’ a SPOT of trouble findin’ the G spot is all.”

‘Heh. Spot of trouble. Nice one, Ricky!’

The sun shining in the sky was slowly lowering. As were their morales. This grassy and gloomy route was a far cry from their previous pebbled pathway that the pair _had_ been wandering down. Until they got lost, that is.

Like the tired teens, even the gnarled trees were struggling to remain upright.

Nini’s annoyance was clear as day (or more so, evening) in the crease of her brow and down turned lips.

The latter of the two features caused Ricky’s brain to replay past memories. And makeouts. A stray twig nearly snatched Ricky’s retina, Ricky being far too engrossed in Nini.

“We’ve passed that tree three times already.” Nini slumped down against the dark bark, her chest heaving. “It’s a sycamore tree.”

“I bet you’re SYC of seeing that sycamore tree eh? Eh?” The curly haired boy tried to coax a smile outta her, joining her on the leafy forest floor.

In an ideal world, Nini would be able to pass off her breathlessness on the adventure. _Not_ because of Ricky’s close proximity and how his shirt stretched over his arms _ah_ - _mazingly_ and how his thigh brushed hers only just and how-

“How are we gonna get back to the cabin?” He sighed out to which she shrugged.

They were both uncertain. And hungry.

Ricky/VSCO Girl played with the cap of his Hydro Flask. And the hydro part was nonexistent, their eyes followed the single water droplet that dripped out. 

Nini nonchalantly shifted her water bottle towards Ricky.

‘What? It doesn’t _mean_ anything. I just happened to pack two. That’s all.’

The heat of the sun beat down on them, unrelenting. Nini’s hair was slick with sweat and she didn’t even want to _think_ about Gina’s reaction when she saw the pair again. IF she saw the pair again.

Gina had spent the morning straightening Nini’s nest of hair. The therapy session in the bathroom was an added bonus!

The sound of their billowing breaths and the chirping of crickets and birds didn’t do a very good job of filling the silence.

“It’s not all that bad?” Ricky attempted (again) to start up a riveting conversation. “It’s kinda like we’re Bear Grylls y’know?”

Her hair fell further down her back as Nini tilted her head back to laugh. Ricky’s ears twitched upon hearing the growingly unfamiliar sound.

Or maybe that’s because the Money Spider nearby had decided to reside in Ricky’s ear. 

“Well your friends certainly have the Teeth Grills past down!” Nini visibly cringed as the words left her mouth.

‘Why did I bring them up? Why did I bring them up? Why did I bring them up?’

“Sorry.” She stumbled over her words, forgetting how to speak English. Ricky could feel her doe eyes zoning in on him.

And it wasn’t because Bowen looked _well_ _fit_ \- ENOUGH with the English accent already.

“You’ve got nothin’ to apologize for.” Ricky scuffed the toe of his shoe against the earth.

Ricky coughed and shifted closer. His legs barely brush against Nini’s but it’s enough to create pins and needles type feelings on her skin.

‘Whoever invented shorts: thank you kindly’

She _should_ move it. And move away from Ricky (to another state. Denver is nice in Winter). From the corner of Nini’s eye, she can see his side profile, the cut of his jaw (who needs a scissors with that around), the curve of his lips- STOP it.

‘There. Shit! He glanced at me.’ 

“This is- uh- humus!” Nini suddenly exclaimed in the quiet of the near-night.

Ricky looked down at the earth where her hand gestured. The muck below was certainly not his go-to hummus dip with Nachos.

Nini bored her eyes into the ground in an effort to prove that she was Really Interested in mud.

“It’s not like y’know _hummus hummus_ , it’s Humus!” She rambled on.

Ricky blinked.

“I understand you perfectly. Got it!” His tone held a humorous lilt which grew to a hearty laugh when she shoved him.

“Shut up! Humus is like dead decaying leaf matter and animal remains and it really _matters_ to plants to help them grow-“ Nini’s breath caught in her throat at the WAY Ricky looked at her. She sifted the dark brown soil stuff in her fingers. “I should stop talking about dirt.” 

“Nah. Keep goin’!” Ricky replied simply. He leaned his head down to get a closer look, cupping her hand in his. Nini angles her thighs inward to rest her knees against his legs.

The black material of his Adidas sweatpants is soft.

‘What detergent does he use? And cologne? Because damn!’ 

They’re close. To internally combusting.

‘Is he holding his breath? I’m holding mine.’

Again, Nini stole a glance at Ricky. This time Nini turns automatically just as Ricky is turning away. Like Ricky is a fridge and she a magnet- I’m going to stop now.

It’s a dance. One of Stephanie’s Salsa dance or Big Red’s tango dance that he tried to teach Ricky once (or thrice).

He peeks. She peeks. Neither of them speak.

‘Focus on the dead leaves, Nini. Focus on the dead leaves.’ 

“Do you like it?” Ricky whispers. There’s no one else around to hear them but it still feels like he should whisper.

“It?” 

“Gar-gardening.” He clears his throat but Ricky’s voice is still gravelly. Like the path that they used to be on.

Nini’s mouth drops opens slightly at the feeling of Ricky’s thumb grazing her knuckles. She missed this. Whatever THIS is.

Their eyes meet over the handful of dirt. #Romance

“I like it very much.” She says with a soft smile.

‘Is she still talking ‘bout gardening or?’

‘I’m totally not talking about gardening anymore am I?’

Nini keeps eye contact for a while and you can bet on it that Ricky stares right back. Deeply. Unlike the shallow stream flowing nearby.

Ricky hasn’t ever looked at Nini like _that_ before. 

...

“C’mon we should try navigate some way back to the cabin.”

Ricky reluctantly took Nini’s helping hand up. Although it was mostly him pushing himself up than her hand pulling.

Arm muscles: 0 

Ricky expects the brunette to drop his hand like its hot but..she doesn’t?

Nini navigates her way through the bushes like a through exploring. She stays away the midges but not Ricky (at least not intentionally anyways).

His much larger hand truly envelopes hers, both of their hands still soiled with soil but both of them don’t care.

Carlos who did Nini’s nails probably will though.

Carlos.

‘Don’t think about Carlos. Do NOT think about Carlos’ Nini forced the images of her upset friend away but the guilt didn’t follow suit.

The pair traipse through to a clearing, hands still held tight.

‘Okay, we should let go right? This is the point where it would be normal to let go...why aren’t we letting go?’

Ricky forces his gaze from Nini’s hand to the view. The oranges and pinks of the sunset seeped through the pine trees, cloaking the couple in a gentle hue.

He squeezes her hand.

She turns around.

She almost turns BACK around when she sees the intensity burning in Ricky’s eyes.

“What are we doin’ Neens?” His eyes search hers and Nini’s mouth grapes open. 

Probability of catching a mosquito? High

Ricky’s mates smoking by the cabin door (wherever that is)? Also high.

Ricky is so... _fit_.

‘AGAIN with the English accent?’

Nini tilts her face questioningly towards his.

Ricky answers with an identical tilt of his own.

They near one another at a snails pace. And there just so happens to be a snail slithering by beneath there legs. Or a slug- doesn’t matter. 

She relinquishes her grip on Ricky’s hand to cup his flushed cheek. His hands graze her hips with such gentleness that she had only seen him show for his guitar.

Their eyes close. The Walmart down the nearby road does too.

Their lips brush, but only slightly.

“Can I kiss you?” Ricky’s voice is strained in sheer want but he awaits her answer because #consent.

‘YES.’

Please.” 

He does.

...

Nini never really understood why people described kissing as melting. Until Ricky came along that is.

Now she suddenly understands. And Nini Salazar-Roberts loves when she understands things.

Every square inch of her body dissolved into his as her back became one with the tree he’s pressed her against.

Deja vu, much?

Her fingers delve into his curly hair, tugging him closer (if possible). Ricky’s hands rest respectfully on her hips until she shifts them elsewhere. And the little noises Nini makes ignite a BIG fire inside Ricky.

‘All I want is Ricky Bowen.’ 

They stumble backwards to another pine tree but their lips never part, only to switch sides this way and that.

Now this is dancing. Screw Wii Just Dance.

She missed this. Even though only a couple of days ago she was livin’ it.

He catches her pretty damn easily as she jumps up, supporting her thighs. Never skip arm day. And his lips went on their own voyage from her lips to elsewhere just for a moment.

The feeling of Ricky’s frame flush to hers was extraordinary. Nini felt him- all of him. Nini just needed him closer and closer and closer.

Ricky pulled back for just a second to see what she has to say. If she has to say anything other than his name.

Their foreheads pressed against one another and their eyes met, not darting just dazed.

He waits for her to speak... 

“I feel like I’m being birthed again!” 

‘..Okay that did not come from Nini’

Suddenly a bustling comes from the bushes as Carlos and Seb battle through. Nini unwraps her legs and arms from around Ricky in a flash.

“Hey you two!” Seb smiles cautiously, raising an eye at their closeness.

“Hey.” Carlos is demure, his voice dimmed like someone forgot to turn his microphone on. Nevertheless, he greeted Ricky too. He shot him the smallest of smiles.

“Oh Carlos-“ Nini shuffles past Ricky to reach her best friend. “You’ve got a leaf.” She plucks it off his bushy brown hair and lets it flutter away in the blowing breeze.

She didn’t notice how cold it was. Too taken up with- stop.

“Are y’all heading back or?” The blond bounced up to Ricky, an edge of uncertainty in his movements as he glanced back at Carlos.

Ricky watched on, amused, as Nini stared at the ground. The color of her cheeks copied the pink wafts of clouds wanderin’ in the sky.

Her exercise outfit was still all ruffled and crumpled despite Nini ironing it just this morning. This morning, when they were still kinda avoiding one another.

“I’ll catch up. You guys go ahead!” Ricky suggested with a shrug, Nini’s head shot up.

“Are you sure?” Her worried eyes darted between Ricky and Carlos. Seb’s eyes were just stuck on Carlos because DAMN.

It took some convincing and conversing-with-the-eyes for Nini to slink off ahead with Carlos and Seb, arms linked.

The way Nini (and Carlos) kept looking back at Ricky didn’t go amiss.

And Ricky? Well he spotted something lurking deeper in the woods. And he’s Bowen so you can bet your ass that he went to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anyone who came down this far! 🌸💕 I really hope you liked it. If you did, I’d love to hear your thoughts- feedback always makes it easier to write but still I don’t want to put pressure on ye! 
> 
> Sorting out forms and such still but the moment I’m free I’ll reply/check in! Are you staying safe? Take care of your mental health okay? Love ye, Ella!
> 
> And I changed my Twitter @ to thefallingdead and am going to try my hand at a Twitter AU perhaps! I don’t know how AU authors do it..it’s a lot of work I can bet 😭💕


	17. Meals and Reveals

“Carlos, can you pass the peas?”

“It’s _Chef_ Carlos, Caswell. And those are Japanese Edamame, you uncultured swine.” 

Carlos- sorry- Chef Carlos weaved his way through the swarm of students buzzing about. The aroma of the feast (and the slight smell of burn) wafted throughout the cabin. 

You’d see the noses of the students before you’d see them. 

“Nini, duck or die.” Gina warned, sliding into the seat beside her. The brunette narrowly avoided being decapitated by dish. Not the most magnificent demise. 11/10, don’t recommend. 

Carlos brandished bowls and not-so-polished cutlery- the latter being extremely useful for swatting away impatient fingers. 

Seb tugged on the front of Carlos’ sparkly apron for a series of little kisses with little thank you’s in between. 

“Honestly, I honed my cooking skills from a very young age-“ Carlos waved off Seb’s sweet compliments. “It’s a tale as old as time, really. And it all started with watching Gordon Ramsey-“ 

Tonight, the dining room was absolutely packed to the rafters (Ricky and E.J doing pull-ups on said rafters.) 

‘His V-Line is V-Fine’ 

Mr Mazzara turned a blind eye. Or maybe he did actually get a bit blinded. Excited Ms Jenn + Spatula + Closeby Cornea = very not good. 

See you later, Lens. Au Revoir, Retina. So long, Sclera. 

“Caswell, Bowen! Be our guest.” Carlos beckoned them over. Nini smiled shyly, watching the pair scurry over to their usual seats. 

Everyone’s now familiar faces held grins (then grimaces upon tasting the food). Carlos and Seb held hands. And _not_ because they were saying Grace. 

...

“Everyone dig in!” Mr Mazzara somehow managed to squeeze onto the bench. And dig in they did. 

E.J shoveled mouthfuls of mashed potatoes in his mouth. 

Ashlyn just about _absorbed_ her questionable vegan quiche. 

Big Red inhaled his big serving of Brussel sprouts. 

But Ravenous Ricky however? Messed around with the food on his plate. He flicked away his fried scampi with his fork. He passed up on the offer of extras that were being passed around. 

Even when Carlos, Seb and Nini had walked (read: limped, struggled) back to the cabin _and_ changed _and_ watched an episode of Great British Bake-Off for “prep”, Ricky still hadn’t returned. 

He had just barely bumbled inside before evening headcount, Nini was there ten minutes early. 

Nini squirmed in her seat in laughter at Kourtney and Gina’s gossip. 

Ricky slumped in his. 

‘So he _should_ be hungry, right? Ricky, despite being a prick at times, isn’t a cactus. Or any other plant for that matter. So he can’t do the whole photosynthesis food thing.’ 

Eventually, Nini’s focus strayed from whatever her friends were talkin’ about, settling stubbornly on Ricky. His chin rested in the palm of his hands and his eyes took resting place just staring at the soup. 

Carlos served the mushroom soup in a big bowl so there wasn’t much room on the carved oak table. 

Whenever Nini would shift even slightly, their arms would brush off one anothers. Warmth spreading from the area touched despite the chilly breeze from the ajar front door. 

“So..” Cue conversation attempt. “Our Scavenger Hunt was like a wild goose chase huh? I heard E.J even encountered geese during his.” Nini trailed her hand over to his forearm, shaking Ricky out of his reverie. 

E.J had suddenly found the intricately designed table runner Very Interesting, shielding the plaster on his forehead. 

“Startin’ to think that there _was_ no treasure and Mr Mazzara just wanted some peace and quiet” A dopey smile developed by the end of Ricky’s reply but it didn’t quite reach his darting eyes. 

Nini’s hand lingered on his forearm for a beat before trailing back to her knife.

To cut her bread roll. (Walmart, Bakery Section, 1 for $2, 4 for $6) 

Not perform a tracheotomy on the teen. (I mean, this isn’t Greys Anatomy’s. Although Ricky’s mood WAS rather gloomy and grey.). 

Ricky’s curly head of hair of bobbed up, he was sneaking peeks at the clock and the window (and Nini) every few minutes. 

Steam that had previously billowed from his (now lukewarm) meal had since evaporated. 

And the tapping of his foot would almost put Big Red’s tap dancing to shame. 

“Did you guys not find the treasure trove either?” Big Red garbled out, no greeting, across the way. The two launched into a round of small talk. 

Actually come to think of it, that’s how it always was with Ricky and Red. Nini’s never heard them go down the “hello!” or even the “how are you doin’?” greeting route. It’s always replaced by “dude!” and “yo, guess what” and- it’s kinda cute. How they just easily meld together like one person. 

Maybe Nini and Ricky could be like that too, someday. 

...

When Nini scraped her carrot sticks onto Ricky’s (still full) plate, she noticed the scrapes on his hands. 

“What happened to your hand?” Her voice was soft if not suspicious. Nini gently held his hand between hers, brushing away the specks of dirt and bits of grit away from the wounds. 

“You’ve uh- You’ve got a leaf in your hair. Here lemme get it.” Ricky leaned closer to Nini, to the point where she could feel his hot breath (damn jalapeños) graze her lips. 

Nini’s brain did a full iPhone reset at the close proximity, trying to look at anywhere that _wasn’t_ his lips or cutely-furrowed-in-concentration brow. 

She failed. 

“Nice deflection, by the way.” Nini somehow remembered how to speak the English. 

“Nice choice of hair accessory THING, by the way.” Ricky leaned back with a smirk, brushing her nose with the faded leaf. 

Cue cute nose scrunch. 

When Ricky rushed to excuse himself and Usain Bolted out the front door, Nini‘s curiosity was overshadowed with worry. Especially seeing as he took his plate and glass with him. 

Now it was _Nini’s_ turn to check the clock every few minutes. 

...

“E.J, your middle name is Charles. _Not_ Clumsy. Watch it!” Carlos fretted and moved Ricky’s guitar out of the way. E.J shrugged, looking rather pleased at his successful concussion-less cannonball onto Ricky’s and Nini’s bed. 

“I can’t believe that in a days time we’ll be back in East High, y’all” Seb sighed out. 

“Back to basics.” Kourtney hummed, leaning back into Gina’s hands as the girl massaged oil into her cornrows. “Ah ah! Don’t touch!” Seb retracted his hand with a pout, reluctantly refraining. 

“More like back to basic bitches.” Carlos smeared his avocado face mask generously over his face. It wasn’t long till E.J had swiped one of the crunchy cucumbers off Carlos’ eyes. 

Avocado, pore cleansing face mask? No. Personal dip. And yes, he double dipped. 

It was less of a friends being personal comedians/therapists and more of a friends being personal pillows kind of night. 

A Spotify recommended song sounded from someone’s phone, muted a bit by the duvet. The chords were like a well worn and familiar forest path that Gina’s jazzy voice followed so effortlessly. 

‘I’ve been spending too much time in nature.’ 

Eventually most of the theatre kids traipsed back to their bedrooms in dribs and drabs with weak waves and slurred good nights. 

“Wait, did you hear that?” Carlos’ ears perked. “Turn it down!” He gestured briefly to Gina before crawling over to the door. 

It was only then that Nini could hear the shrill shrieks and “are you kidding me?’s” of Ms Jenn on the walkie talkie to Mr Mazzara. 

‘What’s going on?’ 

The mattress creaked underneath the weight of the teens as they crawled to the end, straining to hear. 

“What are they saying?” E.J wondered aloud (emphasis on the _loud_ ), frowning. 

“Something about...hold on..they said streak?” Gina muttered. She carefully inches the wooden door open as quietly as possible. It was hard to hear the Mr Mazzara through the radio static. 

“What? Like Snapchat streaks? Do those bitches in the other cabin have _Wifi_?” Carlos was appalled. 

Carlos and Seb made to go over to the door. 

“No, like streak _ing_. I think Dima and his mates have gone streaking down the pier?” Gina grimaced. 

Carlos and Seb rushed to go over to the window. 

In the midst of Gina’s gagging and Carlos’ “my eyes! Someone bring me some bleach” Nini deflated like some sort of balloon. 

‘Well _that_ explains where Ricky escaped to’ 

“You okay there, Neens?” E.J fist bumped her shoulder, trying to get her to look up. 

“I’m-I’m bloody brilliant” Nini plastered a smile on her face, not too sure if she was trying to convince E.J or herself. 

‘OW’

...

Ricky opened the door about as delicately as an elephant. 

It creaked, he cringed.   
It squeaked, he groaned. 

It was dead quiet all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Except maybe Natalie Bagley’s demon-hamster hybrid. 

The hallways only source of light, a single swaying lightbulb, leaked it’s dull yellow into the room. And rainwater leaked through the ceiling. 

“Ricky?” Nini’s voice was gravelly as she sat up in bed. Her eyes just about died as Ricky flicked on his flashlight. Which to a previously sleeping Nini looked brighter than the sun. 

Motherfu-

“Yeah? Whatcha doin’ up?” The mattress dipped once Ricky took a seat beside her form. He splayed his hand on the duvet where her hip was as she turned to face him. 

“Shouldn’t you be in Mr Mazzara’s de _tent_ ion tent or something?” Nini’s eyes were unfocused, bleary with sleepiness and her usually neat hair was all mussed up. 

“Huh?” Ricky got taken up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Nini yawned widely. Beautiful. 

His hand lingered. As did the smell of burn from Carlos’ cooking. 

“The uh-“ Nini furrowed her brows, trying to formulate her thoughts into comprehensive sentences. “The streaking. Dima and the streaking and -“ She leant her cheek into his cold touch. “Everyone was just.. _naked_.” Her voice trailed off to a mere murmur. 

“I have no idea what you’re on about, Neens.”

The curly haired boy bit back a smile as Nini flopped back down to her pillow, burrowing into the covers. 

“Why are you sneaking back in all Safari Incognito Mode then?” Even with Nini’s closed eyes, Ricky could imagine the suspicious glint. 

He hesitated. 

She hitched one eye open. 

The sounds of snores and Big Red’s noise machine from next door were already loud. But in the silence of the room it was like it was on speaker. 

‘He’s definitely on edge.’

“Ric-“

“I found a hedgehog!” Ricky blurted out accompanied by a boyish smile. 

‘More like on _hedge_ ’ 

“If you go ruffle through that drawer over there-“ Nini gestured in the general direction of the dresser. “You’ll find my birth certificate which shows I _wasn’t_ born yesterday.” 

Ricky rolled his eyes humorously at her disbelieving tone. 

Shivers ran a race down her spine at the feeling of Ricky’s cool lips on her skin; right cheek, lips, left cheek, forehead, lips again because why not. 

A discontent ‘where’d you go?’ hum left Nini’s now pouted lips when Ricky pulled back. 

“Lemme show you.”

And so the two ambled downstairs hand in hand. They were mindful of the creaky step and of possible patrolling, passing by wide-eyed E.J who was nibblin’ on a Cornetto ice cream. 

...

“Is that...?”

“A hedgehog? Yes.”

“No. My lamp!” 

Nini’s bedside lamp was tilted into a grass filled shoebox beside the washing machine. 

The _way_ her face brightened up was somethin’ else. She let go of her cardigan front to balance herself on the tiles, crouching down. 

“Hey! Looking sharp!” Nini cooed and teetered as she slowly reached a hand out into the box. Ricky’s hand automatically rested on the small of her back. 

The hedgehog was a little ball of spikes and beady eyes, sniffing Nini’s hand. Whirrs of the washing machine covered up its little snuffles and squeaks. 

“Say hello to my little friend- ow fucker!” 

“Ricky!” 

She brushed the scratchy fuzz of its face with her index finger, looking up at Ricky. 

“I found him in the middle of the trail and his leg was all wonky n’ shit. Like when I broke mine in skateboarding.” Ricky tried to nudge the hedgehogs face towards the water bowl (bottle cap). “I gave him some of my dinner but he didn’t eat it so I thought you’d know what plants would be safe?” 

Nini’s face turned serious as she searched for an answer. 

Ricky waited patiently. 

“Chop up some centipede.” 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight! 🌸
> 
> I hope you’re all well! Finally got the college stuff sorted so I’ll be much more active now, thank God! 💕 
> 
> Some peoples wanted another more chatty chapter and honestly I agree because as much as I love Rini, the friendship of the show is adorable too! Stay safe xx 
> 
> Ella 💗


	18. Breakfast and Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Cami @twowrongsmakearight 💕 my angel has thee cutest one-shot out right now!!

  
Carlos had always described himself as “woke” in his Twitter bio. And his finsta. And as much as he definitely fit the Urban Dictionary definition, not so much the Oxford Dictionary ‘awake’ definition. 

“What time is it?” His lanky limbs trailed behind him like a ‘The Walking Dead’ zombie extra. Yawning, he clambered onto the couch/Seb. 

“Time for _you_ to get a watch.” The dopey grin on E.J’s face was a stark contrast to Carlos’ scowl. 

It was the early hours of the morning so the curtains weren’t yet drawn. Nevertheless, they failed to dilute the light of the sunrise. Its pinkish and peach and lavender hues spread across the sky and the living room, shining onto the students. 

Kourtney brushed past other tired teens, yielding the sacred Starbucks-like espresso. Golum- sorry- _Carlos_ made a drive for the precious mug. ‘World’s Best Teacher’. Mr Mazzara’s precious mug. 

“This is a Low Fat Milk, Iced Skinny Caramel Machiato with extra caramel, right?” Carlos took a delicate slurp, hitching an eyebrow over the rim of the mug. 

Kourtney blinked. Her long eyelashes fluttering. “Next time I’ll just give you air.” 

“Why is Big Red suddenly a contortionist?” Carlos deadpanned (emphasis on the dead), staring at his friend by the window. 

“Seems like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of bed!” Ashlyn chirruped up, nudging Nini. Nini was far too busy to notice, her eyes roaming over Ricky’s frame from afar. Her craned neck would surely pay the price! 

As would Mr Mazzara- someone had messed up the microwave. 

“Nah. Carlos just woke up on Seb’s bed.” Gina jeered good-naturedly. “Thanks babe!” Gina graciously accepted a sip from Kourtney’s drink. 

Big Red’s name suited him very much at that moment in time. All wide eyed with crumpled clothes and frazzled fiery hair. He stretched his phone out into the air, trying (and failing) to get reception. 

“I heard there’s a serial killer on the loose in Idaho!” He scrambled (like E.J’s eggs) over to an armchair, shook. 

“I guess we should hide our Coco Pops and Lucky Charms!” E.J grinned. Gina didn’t. “No but that’s shocking!” E.J exclaimed, sticking his fork into the toaster. #paniniproblems 

“Idaho.” Carlos nodded to himself with a purse of the lips. “That was my Tinder bio.” He said, matter of factly. Seb side-eyed him. 

The clattering and clanging of pots and pans intermingled with the conversing of the teens. Students took seats on the floors, couches, stairs and marble countertops (much to Mr Mazzara’s disdain). Nini took (read: snatched) the opportunity to focus back on Ricky casually (read: so damn obviously, dear God!) 

Bowen was on wash-up duty and breakfast duty by the sink, his curls brushing against the top of a dark oak stained cabinet. 

The Air BnB had many things! 

A cuckoo clock that sent her heart crossways everyday at noon? Check 

A half functioning wash basin and oven hob? Check 

A dishwasher? 

Ricky was now in the middle of poaching some free range eggs (and shooing away the roaches). And he looked _illegally_ good doing so- handling the spatula I mean and how attentive he was to detail. He looked rather comical swatting at the insects.

Nini let out the softest of sighs. E.J let out the smelliest of somethin’ else. 

‘WHAT does that boy eat?’ 

...

“Can someone pass the salt, pretty please?” Ashlyn asked with a smile, gesturing towards the salt and pepper shakers. They were in the shape of two chickens. Clucking _awesome_! 

Seb was tempted to pass Carlos to her. 

Lighthearted talk looped about the dining table, discussions of shared memories and future plans galore. 

Nini counted to ten in Tagalog before daring to look across from her- ‘ _Yup_ , there he is.’ Ricky was engaged in conversation with E.J about sacred bro things but his hazel eyes were often on her. 

Just her. 

And she was bloody drowning in them. No lifeguards imported from Spain can help Nini Salazar Roberts now, that’s for sure! 

Ricky bit into one of the last apples, drawing her attention to his lips as he swiped his tongue across them. 

‘I know he plays Call of Duty with Big Red but I didn’t think he’d play THESE games too? Why can’t boys come with a manual?’ 

Nini gulps audibly at his smouldering gaze. She looks down at her untouched plate. She looks up- ‘Gah, he’s still looking and _did he just wink_?’ annnd right back down again. 

“So I said to Howie, ‘ _Howie_ about we see a movie sometime’ and he said he’ll have to check his schedule.. _bitch_?!” Kourtney whispered in Nini’s ear, filling Gina in after. 

“You deserve better than ‘The Sound of Music’ reject, girl.” Gina’s hand rested comfortingly on Kourtney’s arm, lingering there. “Right Neens?” 

“Huh? Yeah-YES! Right!”

Ricky shook his head, chuckling to himself. He rested his chin in his palm, elbow on the table/in Ashlyn’s leftover quiche, gauging her reaction. 

‘What are you? A stupidly handsome wanton renaissance period harlot?’

Nini narrowed her eyes, swiftly kicking his leg under the table. It was a good distraction from the gaze game which had her in a hazey daze. 

And so a battle of (now bruised) legs ensued, grunts and “ouch!’s” covered up by cough. Gina watched Ricky grimace to himself and eyed up a suspiciously shuffling (and smirking) Nini. 

The steam of Nini’s breakfast billowed up up and away to the (kinda mouldy) ceiling and beyond but she didn’t give a continental fuck. 

She watched his pride filled, half lidded eyes dip mischievously down to her lips (and to the cherry coloured marks on her neck- scarf as shield = useless). And she just _knew_ he was replaying the memories of late last night like a failed video game level. 

Nini knew because she was too. 

“So Bowen, you thinking of auditioning for this years musical?” E.J wondered, a competitive glint in eyes. And a nosy fly in his leftover fries. 

“Yeah. I was thinkin’ of auditioning for JV Jock number two-“ 

As Ricky got distracted by the discussion with E.J/Troy wannabe, Nini plotted out her own game plan. 

Ricky chewed on his toast in thought, every jaw clench magnified under Nini’s gaze. She wondered briefly how she hadn’t got a paper cut from cupping his cheeks already. Nini’s doe eyes trailed down to his neck to his collarbone to the collar of his t-shirt. 

Ricky stretched up languidly, exposing a slip of skin at his mid-riff which should _really_ be called a mid-RIPPED because _boy_! Damn shirt. Damn gravitational pull. 

A simple shirt. Grey. Like most of his other shirts. And like most of his other shirts, it too pulled oh-so-deliciously over his sturdy chest and cut off just right at his toned arms. 

Nini inhaled sharply. 

She _really_ needed to get a hold of herself. Nini felt like she was on the brink of- of something. About to snap off, like the cheap button of a knitted cardigan. 

‘Wait. Backtrack. Did I just say deliciously? He’s not a meal...but he _is_ a snack.’ 

Gina watched the pair, gaping. Her eyes flitted between the flirting two as if she were at a tennis match. 

‘And those two have definitely played some tonsil tennis before. Am I the only one seeing this?!’ Everyone else stared absentmindedly at their food and other students. 

To keep details simple (and PG), the plan involved a spoon and Greek yoghurt and the scheming manoeuvring of her lips and more in JUST the right way. 

The heat in Ricky’s now distracted eyes sets a fire in Nini. And Ms Jenn sets a mini fire in the kitchen. 

Clenched jaw? Check   
Gritted teeth? Check   
Stiff demeanour(amongst another _thing_ )? Check

“So..” Gina’s voice cut in, pulling Nini back to reality. “Now that you’re done assaulting that spoon..are you ready to go?” Gina gestured towards the door with a simple incline of her head, hands already busy warming up Kourtney’s. 

What was the reason? Terrible blood circulation. Totally. 

Nini laughed out her “Yep!” breathily, watching as Ricky hurried off to feed Mr Hedgehog. Gina arched a perfectly microbladed brow, knowing. 

This Christian Cabin is _not_ the place of quasi eye-fucking. 

...

“No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart!” Carlos clung to Seb like a soldiers wife saying farewell. 

“Carlos. You’re just going on a separate hiking trail. It’s not the end of the world.” Mr Mazzara let out a heavy sigh, blowing his whistle as Ms Jenn blew away outside in the background. 

_Wind_ erful. 

“Just give us a moment to say goodbye.” Seb sniffed out, cuddling closer to his boyfriend, shooing the teacher away with a wave. 

“I want to baddie. But minus the bad.” Gina groaned, surrounded by Seblos AND Howie and Kourtney’s awkward play fighting (‘how about you catch _these_ hands?’) _and_ Rini’s touchy feely _torture_. 

“Powerpoint in the house!” E.J cheered as Mr Mazzara projected up instructions on one of the blank walls. 

“Everybody listen up!-“ Mr Mazzara began, going on his tiptoes to scan the crowd. Nini went on _her_ tiptoes to press a kiss to Ricky’s cheek. 

“We could borrow that to watch a movie tomorrow night? A night to remember!” Stephanie crooned, falling/swooning against her friend. A chorus of “hell yeah!’s” and “heck yeah!’s” (Seb) and “fuck yeah!’s” sounded out. 

“No.” 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight everyone! 💖 I’m away tomorrow for an appointment in Cork so I thought I’d write up something quick now- this chapter is a tad more teenage like, I think! I hope it doesn’t make anyone uncomfortable- 
> 
> Thank you to clauhsmtmts for her cute confused Gina idea!! You are a GENIUS 💖
> 
> lemme know your thoughts if you’d like! I appreciate and love all comments and kudos and reads and will reply to any comments as soon as I’m on the train tomorrow 🌸
> 
> Love, Ella x

**Author's Note:**

> @thefallingdead on twitter for sneak peeks/co writing/to have a natter 💞
> 
> Always up for requests and to co-write 💓 
> 
> Updates usually every Monday and Friday 🌸 9pm GMT (Irish Time)


End file.
